The perfect Birthday present
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Based on another Sly Cooper fic. The person has taken it down so i don t remember the name on it. Anyhow Sly has his birthday soon and Bentley and Murray ponder on what to give him. SlyxCarmelita
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a pleasant night in Paris…

Inside of their non-descript van, Bentley and Murray, members of the illustrious Cooper Gang, sat together talking quietly, most likely awaiting the return of their boss and friend, Sly Cooper. The topic of the conversation was that Sly's birthday was coming up soon, and his two pals were wracking their brains trying to come up with the perfect gift for him

"All right, Bent. I think I've got an idea," Murray declared, keeping a watch on the streets outside for any sign of Sly.

However, even before he could elaborate on this idea, Bentley spoke up first. "Hold it. We're not giving Sly anything from this van, nor are we going to give him food. So…still want to offer up an idea, buddy?"

Murray snapped his mouth closed, and sadly shook his head. After an awkward silence, Murray ventured, rather tentatively, yet another proposal of sorts. "Well," he said to the cynical turtle beside him. "I know what Sly would **really **like…but it'd be almost impossible to give it to him."

Bentley adjusted his spectacles, then crossed his arms, flicking his glance over at his big friend. "Oh? And…that would be what exactly, Murray?" Bentley asked.

Murray grinned conspiratorially. "Well, Inspector Fox, of course, Bent," Murray proclaimed. "But, like I said, that's not very likely now, is it?"

Bentley snorted. "Yeah right, pal. Like we two could kidnap the Inspector, bring her to our own home, then lay her on Sly´s bed, so he could be alone with her. Yeah, right…like that could happen! As if…"

Murray sighed at his idea, which---even to him---sounded impossible and ridiculous. "Yeah, Bent…bad idea," he reluctantly agreed.

"Not so fast, my friend," Bentley added, a moment later, looking thoughtful as he mulled over an idea of his own. "You know, we could give this idea a try, you know," he said. "It'd be dangerous, mind…but there'd be no denying that it'd be the best birthday gift Sly would ever get!"

Murray looked at his friend, concerned about his sanity. "Um, say… Bentley, are you feeling all right, buddy?" Murray asked.

Bentley gave Murray a look. "Yes, I'm feeling fine. Come on, Murray…think of it! It'd be for our best friend, Sly. I say that's worth us taking a risk or two, don't you think?" Bentley said.

Murray felt a bit abashed, and looked down in shame a moment. "Yeah…for Sly, it'd be worth it," he agreed. "Why? Did you have a plan already?"

"Mmm, not yet, pal," Bentley replied, thinking. "But, I've got the beginnings of one cooking in my noggin right now. Hmm, first we'd need a foolproof way to make sure that Inspector Fox doesn't realize just where we're taking her to. Then…"

Murray just gaped at Bentley, then grinned. "Bentley, aren't you the one who's always telling us to be careful? Aren't you always yelling at Sly, each and every time he snaps pictures of Carmelita (especially those racy ones he took of her behind)? Isn't it you that's always telling him that his being sweet on Carmelita is way too dangerous?"

Bentley looked acutely uncomfortable, and didn't answer his smiling friend right away. "Well…yeah. I do," he reluctantly replied. He then realized that he, the very same Bentley who nearly always preached caution, was now sitting and contemplating some hare-brained scheme to kidnap the most formidable Inspector at Interpol. Not only that…but then he planned to bring her home, only to present her to his friend Sly as a birthday gift. "But…well, this is different, Murray," he pleaded.

Murray looked down at the hot dog in his hand, then shook his head. "Must be the preservatives. Effecting his brain," he mumbled, throwing his out from the window of the van.

Bentley growled. "There's nothing wrong with those hot dogs…and there's nothing wrong with me!" he told his doubting friend.

Any further exchange between the two friends was cut off by the unmistakable sound of someone firing a shock pistol. Well, that as well as the also unmistakable sound of a very angry, very sultry sounding female voice that was swearing vociferiously in her native Spanish. "Um, I expect that would be Sly," Bentley grumbled to Murray, even as he slipped on his headgear, allowing him to listen in and communicate with Sly via his binocucom.

"Heads up, pals," came Sly's slightly harried, yet distinctly amused voice. "I'm comin' in!"

Bentley winced at the sound of round after round of shock pistol fire exploded in his earphones. "All right, Sly… get back here, pronto!" Bentley instructed. "Oh, and by the way, if you get a minute, do tell Carmelita that if her mother heard the things she's saying she'd of washed her mouth out with soap! We can hear her all the way over here in the van…without the binocucom."

Sly laughed, then replied, "I'm on it, Bent!"

A moment later, they were startled as they heard Carmelita bellow loudly, swearing in English this time around.

"He did it," Bentley groaned. "I was teasing him, and he had to go and tell her."

Murray turned towards his pal and said. "You know Sly and Carmelita. Hey, I'm telling you, Bent…if we're going to give Sly the Inspector as his birthday present, we'd better make darn sure that Carmelita won´t start swearing a blue streak once she figures out our plan, pal." As he said that, the sliding door to the van heaved open like a shot, and Sly jumped into the van, barely missing being hit by one last blast from Carmelita's shock pistol, which splashed against the rear fender of the van. Murray wasted no time and they shot off like a streak, the van fishtailing all over the road.

"All right, guys…what have I missed?" Sly said, looking over at his long-time friends, who both looked at each other before responding.

"Um, nothing much, Sly," Bentley replied. Sly crawled over to his seat in the front. "Hey, Sly…was it your telling her not to swear that made Carmelita swear even more than she usually does?"

"Nah, that wasn't it," Sly said mysteriously, locking his hands behind his head and sighing, a big grin on his face.

"Don't tell me…you tried to kiss her again?" Bentley guessed, frowning.

"Nope," Sly said again, and smiled over at Bentley. "Look, I had just retrieved this…" Sly held up the jewel he had just stolen, "…and was on my way out, when I spotted none other than Carmelita walking right beneath me. Now, what was I to do? She hadn't seen me, you understand, so I decided that I should let her know I was there."

"Why?" Bentley questioned with a disapproving expression.

"Eh? Why not, pal?" Sly remarked, grinning as Bentley scowled. "Well, I leapt down behind her, and can you believe it…she didn't hear me! Well, I had to get her attention somehow. So, when she wasn't looking, I decided to give her some token of my fond affections…with a sweet pinch to her lovely rump."

"You didn't!" Murray gasped with a grin.

"I did!" Sly crowed. "Man…that was when the swearing started---as you both heard---and I decided, at least this time, that discretion was the better part of valor. I beat a hasty retreat, jewel in hand, fellas. Now, as you might of figured out by Carmelita's very unladylike cursing, she didn't seem to much appreciate my simple gesture for some unknown reason."

"Would you imagine that," Bentley said in a tone that clearly said that he didn't approve of Sly´s choice of action either. Bentley began thinking of how he and Murray might pull of their plan for Sly's little birthday gift operation. Sly´s birthday was scheduled in four weeks' time. He smiled as he looked over at Sly, who had retrieved the stolen gem from his pocket, and was even now examining it. It was a jewel, a bright pink sapphire, carved to resemble a rose. He knew that tomorrow morning, sure as can be, it would be found lying on Carmelita's desk…as yet another small token of Sly's affection. Bentley shook his head. Well, time to start planning Sly´s birthday, he thought to himself, the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmelita swore visciously under her breath as she entered her apartment, slamming her door shut thunderously. "Cooper! That wretched raccoon! How **dare **he do something like that?" she growled angrily to herself. "I'm out on patrol, and the next thing I know…here's Sly Cooper, and he's pinching my behind! Then, that wretch runs off…way before I can even get a chance to zap his sorry rump!" Carmelita bristled at his act…both for his audacity, as well as the way his pinching her shapely posterior had made her feel. She seethed anew, thinking aloud, "…and, after that, that raccoon had the absolute **nerve **to ask me to keep my swearing at a minimum! Grr! How dare he?"

"Well…'that raccoon' was right about that last part, at least, Carmelita," a voice commented, making Carmelita's brown eyes snap open. Carmelita turned to see her newest partner, a vixen named Kitty Petro (LOL that woud be my alter ego), calmly sitting in the kitchen, drinking some Coca Cola from a can.

Carmelita sighed forcefully through her nostrils, then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her boss, Chief Rob, had instructed her to treat her new partner, Kitty, with kid gloves…after all, the new kid had only just moved out from her parents' home to take this job. How was Carmelita to know that only after a month, and a whole lot of coaxing and pleading on Kitty's part, that her new partner would be staying with her at her own house. Kitty was a vixen, though just a bit younger and more innocent than herself, but still a good deal alike. There were, however, some differences---both in appearance, as well as attitudes. Differences like the sprinkling of freckles Kitty sported across the bridge of her nose, and the way her hair was much shorter than Carmelita's and light brown instead of raven black. Carmelita opened her eyes, and looked over where Kitty now lounged in her chair. Just how a girl who loathed perfume and makeup with the same passion she herself loathed criminals with, could somehow still manage to look so cute and angelic at times, was well beyond her ability to fathom. Kitty was trim, young, and attractive…with a solid, athletic sort of build…though more like a dancer than a body-builder, mind you (all and all, you guys who have played Star Fox can just picture a red furred Krystal sporting freckles, wearing normal clothes instead of that skimpy outfit and the tail rings).

"What's that supposed to mean, Kitty?" Carmelita asked, frowning, just a bit irately.

"It means, Carmelita…that I could hear you swearing out at the curb while you were still sitting in the car," Kitty replied, shaking her head, looking up at Carmelita with an accusatory look on her face. "From here."

"Don´t give me that," Carmelita retorted angrily. "Besides…I have every right to be mad at that wretch, Cooper."

Kitty finished her Coke, then just nodded her head. "Uh-huh. Yeah, right…of course, you do," she said, grinning.

Carmelita bristled. "Now, what's **that** supposed to mean?"

"Relax. It's just a little something I've noticed is all," Kitty said mysteriously.

"Noticed?" Carmelita huffed. "Noticed what?"

"Okay, let me try this. Okay, now…let´s say there's this somebody down at police headquarters I know. Hypothetically, of course," Kitty said, and sat down her empty can of Coke. "And, she is seriously pissed off. Why, might you ask? Well, there were various reasons…here's just a few, okay. The other girls at the office are always saying things about her behind her back…as well as to her face sometimes. Now, that would seriously torque me off…but, my friend, nope…she just grits her teeth and bears it. Then, there's how a lot of the guys aren't really much better, the bolder of them taking every opportunity they get to ogle selected parts of her anatomy. Now, if it had been me, they'd be sporting black eyes and be walking funny. My friend, on the other hand, she just seethes and ignores it. And, finally, on top of all that…her boss continually threatens her position…just because he just can´t handle the pressure he's under. Wouldn't that be enough to piss you off too?"

Carmelita wasn't anybody's fool…she knew precisely who Kitty was taking about. "Yeah, so?" she growled.

Kitty dropped her pretense. "So…instead of holding all that anger in, girl…let it out! Vent, Carmelita! Yell and scream! Just…do something, or you're going to have a heart attack!" Kitty then slid her empty Coke can across the table. "There! Blast that. You're a crack shot…give it a shot…"

Carmelita felt the anger boiling within herself grow, and finally when it boiled over, she acted. She imagined one of her more persistent male admirer's face on the surface of that can, and in one blindingly swift movement, drew her shock pistol, and blasted at the can from the hip. She handily tagged the can, which caromed off the wall to fall noisily on to the floor.

Kitty got up from her chair, chased down the slightly scorched can, and replaced it on the table once more. "Great! Now, that's the ticket, girl! Now…picture that can as Sly Cooper. Yep! He's just stolen a rare book from another criminal, and now stands face to face with you, Carmelita," Kitty threw out in her rapid fire fashion, giving her no time to think. "Now, he started talking with you…and, much to your surprise, he's telling you that he really truly cares for you…and not as a fellow citizen or anything…but as a woman. And, trust me, the look on his face tells you that he really means just what he's saying, sister! This is no shameless attempt at flirting with you, Carmelita. He's showing you the respect you so richly deserve…for your being a lady, for being you. Now," Kitty then said commandingly and looked over at Carmelita, who now looked more and more troubled. "Go ahead…shoot the can. C'mon…do it!"

Carmelita swallowed, and then shakily raised her shock pistol, taking aim at the can. She then pictured Sly…and jerked the trigger, her shot missing the can by a good meter, striking the kitchen wall with an actinic flash. Kitty smiled and got up, going over to pat Carmelita gently on the shoulder.

"Don´t you dare start with that matchmaking of yours, Kitty Petro," Carmelita warned the girl, her tail tip twitching in her confusion and frustration.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Kitty asked innocently.

Carmeltia snorted derisively at her act. "C'mon, give me a break, kid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Until you arrived on the scene, girl…there was never as many couples within Interpol as there are right now," she pointed out.

Kitty shrugged, then grinned a bit proudly. "Okay, maybe…but, look at the bright side. At least there are now fewer guys taking looks at your behind now, er…and other places," Kitty said delicately.

Carmelita grunted noncommittally, holstering her shock pistol.

"Besides that, Carmelita," Kitty observed smugly, "I think it's pretty darn strange that you can manage to tag a moving target a hundred meters away, time after time after time…and yet, you still manage to always miss that raccoon, even when he´s only three meters in front of you."

"I. Do. Not!" Carmelita seethed, her medium brown eyes blazing. "HE IS A CRIMINAL!" Carmelita yelled into Kitty´s face with enough volume to blow Kitty's short blond hair back. "It's not my fault he's so darn quick!"

"Uh huh. Maybe so, Carmelita," Kitty agreed. "But, if you ask me…I think he´s more of a some modern day Robin Hood. You know, stealing from the rich to help the poor…that sort of thing."

"He is no such thing! How can you say that?" Carmelita demanded.

Kitty weathered the storm of her anger patiently…after all, this wasn't the first time the two had had this argument. "Well, and do correct me if I'm wrong, but, doesn't he only steal from other criminals? And, also…unless I'm very much mistaken…he's helped you bust a good many crime boss, has he not, allowing you to send them off to jail?" Kitty countered.

"Oh really?" Carmelita huffed, but with a good deal less hostility now. "Okay, and when has this happened specifically?" Carmelita asked warming up for an argument.

"Three wee little words to help you remember, Carmelita," Kitty replied, holding up three fingers, one at a time. "The. Fiendish. Five," she stated.

Carmelita rubbed her temples again. "Great. Wonderful. Now I have a headache. Thanks a lot. I'm tired of arguing with you, Kitty. Night, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning." Carmelita, still massaging her temples, turned and trudged up the stairs to bed.

"No problem, Carm," Kitty said, grinning. "Hope the headache's better…"

Carmelita scowled at the precocious young vixen. "Haven't I told you not to call me Carm?" she demanded. "My name is Carmelita."

"Okay, geez! Hey, I know…what about Montoya? That's a pretty name, don't you think?" Kitty asked, smiling roughishly as Carmelita growled in sheer frustration, then stomped off to get ready to go to bed for the evening.

She´ll thank me later, I know it, Kitty thought to herself, tossing her Coke can into the recycling bin before heading up to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bentley sat thinking, nestled in an easy chair in the living room, pondering just how he and Murray might be able to get Carmelita from her own house to their hideout…all the while without her waking up, or Sly finding out. "There's just got to be a way…but, how?" Bentley grumbled to himself as he wracked his brain for answers.

Murray interrupted his thinking, as he came inside and took the seat across from him. "Sly´s in the shower now…so, we have about a half an hour free to talk things over," he informed him. Now, Murray knew that he wasn't as smart as either Sly or Bentley, but he did know that in order to pull of what he and Bentley were planning, they'd need to do a whole lot of polishing to their current plan.

Bentley must have been thinking along those very same lines himself. "Well, pal, I have sketched out the basis of a plan, but I can tell you this much: Carmelita's going to be wanting our heads when she discovers just who it was that brought her here," Bentley told him, very much worried.

"Yeah, you're right, Bent," Murray said, that thought worrying him as well.

Bentley nodded, then continued. "There are some problems we going to need to work though to get this to work," he said.

"Such as?" Murray asked.

"Well, for one, when we 'pick her up' for the ride back here, it´s going to be already nighttime, and Carmelita's most likely going to be asleep in her bed… ergo, she's um, not going to be wearing much else other than a nightgown. Or at least, I hope so," Bentley confided, then blushed bright red, thinking of the beautiful Carmelita in her nightgown, then in something less. The poor turtle held his hands over his cheeks until he composed himself. "Ahem! So, we need to be prepared, and have something more appropriate that she can wear," he planned aloud. "I mean, after all, as much as I think Sly might like to see her in only her nightgown, that's really not going to work. I mean, we can't do that to her…it's just not right, Murray."

"Yeah, I know. She's still a lady, even if she is a cop," Murray agreed. The big hippo said nothing, pondering just what they might do. That is, until his gaze strayed on to the magazine on the coffee table in front of him. He saw it, and had an idea. "Hey, Bent," he said.

"Yeah?" Bentley replied, his brow still furrowed as he furiously tried to plan.

Murray showed him the cover of the magazine. "Does this give you any ideas, buddy?"

Bentley´s eyes grew large. "Yeah, of just how Inspector Fox is going to enjoy killing us both, when this is over, pal," he declared. He then shook his head, and grinned. "But, Murray, what the heck! At least we'll know that Sly'll of had the time of his life."

The magazine the two looked upon was one that was a must for all those on the wrong side of the law. Almost like an underworld version of Vogue and Newsweek combined. On this month's front page had a picture of a very lovely snow leopard lady, a real name in the fashion business. She was a real fashion designer, mind you, one of the best in the industry in the legit side of the aisle. However, this magazine's clientele weren't to be found there, mind you. And, as such, this fashion mogul lady also was a much sought after designer of something far different…for what the police community liked to called 'villain outfits'. And, there was no doubt about it…even in the criminal fashion arena, she was the best in the business.

The two accomplices looked to the magazine, then to each other. Then they both thought of the lovely Carmelita having the benefit of this fashion mogul's wares. "Heh, heh," Murray chuckled. "Hey, Bent…couldn't you just see the Inspector in this get-up..complete with the black mask and everything?"

Bentley did---and could! "Woo! She would be one hot looking criminal in that costume, buddy…no doubt!" Bentley agreed, his spectacles temporarily fogging over as his imagination ran wild a moment. "Whoa," he gasped softly, removing his fogged eyewear and gently cleaning them on the corner of his shirt.

Before they could continue their plans, the two heard the door to the bathroom swing open with a creak. They tossed the magazine behind the sofa, and adopted innocent gazes as Sly came out, the hair on his head going in whatever direction it wanted. Sly grinned an easy-going smile to his buddies. "So…guys, any plans for my big blast that's due in oh, about four weeks time?" he suggested, his grin widening at his blatant urging.

"As a matter of fact, Sly…yes, we do," Bentley replied, trying to make his voice mysterious sounding. "But, buddy, believe you me, you would absolutely hate to have the surprise we've got planned ruined. Trust me…"

Sly was intrigued. "You don't say? That good, huh?" Sly asked.

"Oh yeah!" Bentley told him, nodding his head, and giving him a rascally, sly smile. "Look at this way, Sly…on a scale from one to ten…I'd give it a twenty!" Bentley promised. "And…in order to pull it off, pal…Murray and I have one hell of a lot of work yet to be done. So, please…Sly, please don´t go ruining it for yourself, okay? It'll be great, buddy…we promise!"

Sly looked over at both Bentley and Murray, who were silently asking him to not nose about trying to discover their plan, essentially ruining everything they had planned so far. Sly suppressed the itch to snoop for his friends' sakes. "All right," Sly said. "I promise. No snooping, no spying," he pledged, much to his best friends' relief. "So guys…do you two need me to be gone or anything? You know, so you can plot and plan in safety that is?" He grinned, liking his upcoming birthday more and more each minute.

"Actually no, Sly" Bently assured him. "It's us who's got to be going. Murray and I need to take care of something downtown first. So, you just relax, and keep imagining your present from the two of us while we're gone, okay?"

"Hot damn," Sly said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Go on then, you two. Get! If either of you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

"You got it, Sly," Bentley said, turning to Murray. "C'mon, chum…we got a job to do."

After a fifteen minute drive downtown, Bentley and Murray found themselves in front of a shop named C'est Sing, the very prestigious showroom of the famous Madame Yuri Sing, owner and founder of one of the most expensive, most exclusive clothiers in all of Paris. After watching a bevy of lovely young ladies move in and out of the glitzy looking shop, Bentley and Murray worked up the courage to head inside. The two felt awkwardly out of place, but persevered for their friend's sake. They walked deeper into the place, past many a giggling and tittering young sales associate. Eventually, their notoriety drew the notice of Madame Sing herself. She swept into the room and toward them like a vision, graceful and elegant. "Oui, monsiuers? May I be of some assistance?" Yuri asked, her exotic green gold eyes looking the unlikely pair over.

"Oui, Madame," Bentley replied, only having to clear his throat twice before he could manage to speak. "We are in need of someone with your most unique talents, Madame Sing," he announced. He removed the magazine from the leather valise he held, and laid it down on the heavy clear glass table top of Madame Sing's desk. He then flipped it open to the article he had marked with a red bookmark. "Something along these lines, I think," Bentley ventured mysteriously.

Yuri Sing nodded her elegant, perfectly coiffed head. "Ah, some of my best work," she remarked, then guardedly looked about her establishment…just to see if any gendarmes or undercover detectives might be in attendance. Thankfully, she knew everyone in the room…with the obvious exclusion of Murray and Bentley. "I may be able to help you, monsieurs…if you would be so kind as to follow me," she said, indicating the two to follow her.

It wasn't long before Bentley and Murray found themselves seated in the salon of Madame Sing's posh office. Again, with nary a whisper, Madame Sing appeared to almost float into the room, fluidly moving to take a seat opposite the two distinctly uncomfortable gentlemen. "May I offer either of you a cappucino or expresso?" she politely offered.

"Nah," Murray replied, blushing. "I'll just have some coffee, thanks, Madame Sing."

Bentley coughed softly into his hand to cover his choked laughter.

But Madame Sing only smiled, and said, "But of course." She smoothly poured the big hippo a ridiculously small bone china demitasse cup of her most expensive expresso. "Nothing for you, monsieur?"

Bentley shook his head. "No, thank you, Madame Sing."

"Hmm, as you will," she said with a shrug, and poured herself a cup of expresso herself. "Now…how may I help you two fine gentlemen?" She took a sip of her hot piping coffee, her large exotic eyes watching the two over the rim of her delicate china cup.

Bentley shivered, feeling as if he were Madame Sing's prey for some reason, but soldiered on…for Sly's sake. "Yes, well…we were trying to come up for the perfect gift for our friend Sly, and…"

"Sly Cooper?" Madame Sing questioned, one smooth perfect eyebrow raising in interest. "You are well acquainted with Monsieur Cooper, nes pas?"

Bentley swelled his scrawny chest with pride. "Yes, Ma'am. We're his best friends, and er, contemporaries," Bentley told her.

"Ah, why did you not say so?" Madame Sing replied, giving them the benefit of a dazzling small smile that set the two lads' hearts to beating a bit faster. "If I may provide some small service for Monsieur Cooper…it would be my most sincere pleasure. Now…what is that you two had in mind, hmm?"

Bentley then attempted to explain their plan as well as he could manage…which was no mean feat in the presence of the most attractive Yuri Sing.

"Well well," Yuri replied after Bentley had finished. "Most intriguing, my good sirs." She paused to take another elegant sip of her coffee. "It is a most interesting tale you have woven for me. I must admit that I am not a little amused and touched by what you propose," Yuri nearly purred, her expression one of wry amusement.

"So…then you'll help?" Bentely ventured hopefully, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

"Perhaps," Madame Sing said, stalling for the enjoyment of it. "Perhaps. Now, tell me more, monsieur. Who is this femme fatale that has so bewitched the infamous Sly Cooper?"

"Well," Bentley said, gulping at her question. "Well, you see…that's the hard part, Madame Sing. We want to give **her **to Sly as his birthday present."

Madame Sing's brows furrowed. "So…she is a lady of the night, yes?"

Bentley was surprised when that touched off a sudden rush of anger. "She most definitely is **not**! Carmelita is a sweet girl! Well, okay, maybe not sweet per se, but she's definitely a lady!" Bentley growled in Carmelita's defense.

Much to Bentley's surprise, that caused Madame Sing to smile. "Ah, that is good! Very good indeed. Please, continue…who is this Carmelita, who elicits the defense of so daunting a champion?" Yuri's green-gold eyes danced with soft laughter.

Bentley blushed. "Well…she's…she's the gal for Sly, that's who. And, we want to get those two together. That's why we're going to all this trouble in the first place, Madame…"

"Ah, I see. A name would be most helpful, Monsieur," Madame Sing coaxed.

Bentley blushed again. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Um, uh…she's Carmelita Montoya Fox. She's uh, how do I put this really? She's---" Bentley began.

"The most dangerous Inspector in all of Interpol," Madame Sing finished for him. "Mon Dieu!" she then added, a slender hand coming up to rest at the base of her throat a moment. She then paused to think, taking yet another dainty sip of her expresso. She then flashed them an intriguing smile. "Still…I do like a challenge. Do go on…" She urged him to continue with a small wave of one slender, immaculately nailed hand.

"Well, those two have been at each other for years," Bentley said after giving her a grateful sigh. "A veritable Romeo and Juliet, if you ask me. C'mon, a cop and a Master Thief…what are the chances of those two ever getting together?"

Madame Sing gave Bentley a most mysterious and knowing smile. "Better than one might think, Monsieur Bentley," she told him. "It is said, after all, that opposites attract, no?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose," Bentley said, fidgeting. "Ahem! Anyway…Sly's always going on how thieving would be no fun if Carmelita wasn't chasing after him. So…me and Murray here, well…we decided that getting the two of them together in one place would be the best gift we could get him."

"I see," Madame Sing replied, thinking. "A most novel idea, monsieurs. And, you were hoping, perhaps, that if the mademoiselle was wearing something unauthoritative and very feminine, why then perhaps your gift might be even more special, yes?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Bentley remarked, liking how she was thinking.

"I take it that this mademoiselle is quite the…um, formidable woman, yes?" Madame Sing ventured a moment later.

"Oh, yeah," agreed Bentley, nodding emphatically. "You'd be right there. Formidable describes her pretty well. Oh…and very pretty as well." Bentley then blushed again, grinning sheepishly.

"So I have heard," Madame Sing replied with a clever little smile that made Murray chuckle at Bentley, who scowled at his friend, blushing once again. "Tut, tut, monsieur…there is nothing wrong in finding the good Inspector attractive. I am certain that your friend Sly does, yes?"

"Oh, yes, Madame Sing," Murray confirmed, still grinning.

"Please, gentlemen, do call me Yuri," purred Madame Sing, giving the two the benefit of her most winsome smile. "I think I shall gladly help you with your scheme, monsieurs. However…there are some obstacles to our success, you understand."

"Obstacles, eh? Such as?" Bentley asked, elated to get her help, but worrying nonetheless about her concerns.

"I'm sure that some of them are quite obvious, no?" Yuri deduced, finishing the last of her expresso. "First, of course, it would be most helpful if I could have several good photographs of the mademoiselle. It is hard---is it not?---to create the perfect outfit for someone you have never seen?"

Bentley nodded, knowing that Sly had enough digital photos of Carmelita that that request would be no problem whatsoever. "I can get you those, no problem, Madame Si---er, Yuri," Bentley assured her.

She clapped her hands together happily. "Tres manufique! Now, the second thing I need may prove a bit more daunting. One can do only so much with photos, no? I need to know this girl's measurements so that the clothing I craft shall fit her properly."

"So…what you're saying is that if we could procure some of Carmelita's clothing, that would work then?" Bentley suggested, paling at the thought of trying to get Carmelita's **actual **measurements.

"Oui!" Yuri said with a grin. "What a intelligent young man you are, monsieur!"

"Yeah. Thanks," Bentley said wanly. But, inside his head he was thinking: Just how in the name of God were he and Murray going to be able to steal some of Carmelita's clothing without her noticing its loss?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Needless to say, Carmelita's mood had not improved much when Kitty woke her up at seven o'clock in the morning the next day. "Come on, Montoya…wakey wakey," Kitty cooed, smiling cleverly as she tried to shake Carmelita gently awake.

"Dios. Leave me alone," Carmelita grumbled into her pillow, rolling away from her. "…and, don´t call me Montoya."

Kitty smiled even more, shaking her head fondly as Carmelita showed no sign whatsoever of waking up. "So…you're gonna be that way, are you?" Kitty sighed. She went over to the window in Carmelita's room. "You do realize, of course, that you leave me no alternative other than to…" She grabbed the cord that worked the blinds on the window, yanking it up, allowing the bright morning sunshine to blaze in right into Carmelita's face.

"Kitty!" Carmelita groaned, her eyes still tightly closed, then pulled her pillow over her head and turned over. "I'm tired…" she whined, "leave me alone, would you?"

Kitty sighed again, her smile dimming. She headed over to where Carmelita still slept. "You know, for somebody's that a unrepentent workaholic, you really don´t seem all that eager to get to work this morning…"

Carmelita actually opened one lovely eye to look at her now. "Can you blame me, Kitty?" Carmelita groaned. "I used to love my work…solve crimes, bust the criminals, make society a better place, y'know? Now, what do I get? My male colleagues---and for most of them, I use the term very, very loosely---think nothing of ogling me the minute I enter the office. The ladies are either envious of me or contemptuous of me, spreading all sort of baseless and vile rumors about me. And, I'd say there's more than even money that Cooper´s latest escapade is headline news…so I'll no doubt have to endure yet another round of ranting and raving from my boss. Oh, and last but never least…you can bet your last franc, dear, that when I finally do get to my desk…I'm gonna find the Sapphire Rose…right there upon it…oh, along with that blasted raccoon's idiotic calling card too!" Carmelita groaned, folding her arm across her eyes. "So…no, Kitty… I really don´t feel like going to work today, thanks." Carmelita grunted then as she sat up, pivoting to put her feet down on the floor. "However…unfortunately, I don't have a choice. Criminals don't take holidays…so neither can I." Carmelita sighed, stretched fluidly, and then got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Poor Carmelita," Kitty murmured, shaking her head in sympathy for her friend. Now, Kitty might be a thorn in Carmelita's side from time to time, but she still cared about her.

Fifteen minutes to a half an hour later, Carmelita appeared in the kitchen of her home, her lustrous blue-black hair brushed, pulled back and in her trademark braid that she always wore, looking a great deal more awake now.

Kitty then made her own appearance, and moved over toward the front door, waiting for Carmelita. She didn't have long to wait before Carmelita appeared, looking as she usually did each day: determined, beautiful and dangerous. "Whoa…hey, it's no wonder all the guys at work ogle you, girl," Kitty said to her. "That top and those jeans would make any fella stare in awe."

Carmelita put the top on her travel cup of hot, piping coffee, then grinned and gave Kitty a 'shut up' kind of look. "Thanks…but clam up and get out in the car already, you," Carmelita grumbled.

Kitty smiled and did as she bade her too…a miracle of sorts in Carmelita's eyes.

Carmelita appeared moments later, locking the numerous locks on her front door, seeing Kitty out sitting in the passenger's seat of her red convertible. Carmelita moved over, got in, and sat down in her seat, giving Kitty a quick look before starting the car.

Now, just as soon as the bright red Peugeot convertible was finally out of sight, a turtle and a hippo emerged from behind the rhodedendren bushes in front of the Fox household, where they had been laying hidden most of the morning. "Okay, they're finally gone," Bentley observed, brushing mulch from the front of his shirt. "Now, pal, we need to get ourselves in, get what we're here for, and get out…undetected." He reached into his bag, removed a professional-class lockpick and got to work on the numerous locks Carmelita had installed upon her door. "Sheesh," Bentley groaned, "talk about paranoid. Who in their right mind installs **six **deadbolt locks on just one door?"

Watching Bentley shake his head, Murray shrugged, pointing out. "Well, Bent, can you really blame her? I mean, just how many times has she gotten home only to finding something Sly's left there for her?"

Bentley said nothing, working on the second set of locks. Murray just continued on talking, paying no attention to his friend's silence. "Remember, pal…after that Clock-La mission? After Carmelita had finally gotten her name cleared of those charges filed against her? Sly had gone through all his clothing in the attic until he found one he thought would fit her…remember? And when Carmelita returned, she found them laying on her living room table with Sly´s card on top of them. Remember, Bent?"

"I remember, I remember, Murray! Sheesh, could you let a guy work in peace already?" Bentley grumbled as he opened the next to last lock.

"Ha, remember how Sly had written 'Just in case you should ever find police work isn't for you any more'," Murray said with a grin. "I swear you could of heard her screaming from five kilometers away!"

Bentley smiled just then, opening the final lock, swinging the door open. "Yeah, pal…I guess you're right about that. Now, I---**wait**!"

Murray had been about to walk inside, when Bentley held him back. "Wait a sec, pal. Let me check…just in case," he said and retrieved his laptop, firing it up to check one last thing. "Nope. No laser security. That's a relief. Well, Murray, come on…we need to be quick."

The two entered and thankfully found Carmelita's room quickly indeed. It didn't take the pair long to start their search. Murray checked her chest of drawers, while Bentley went through her armoire. Murray's eyes went wide as he found her lingerie drawer…then he grinned, turning and calling out to Bentley. "Hey, Bent! What about one of these?" he called out, his voice clever.

Bentley turned to see Murray, blushing, holding up one of Carmelita's brassieres with two fingers. Bentley blushed too, but barked softly, "Quit goofing around, and get to work!"

Murray put the bra away, chuckling at his friend's distress.

"Ah, this shoud do nicely," Bentley then said, finding one of Carmelita's leather jackets. He folded it up and stuffed into the canvas bag they'd brought along with them. "Oh, and a pair of these too, I think," he added, tucking in a pair of Carmelita's old jeans as well. He then turned to his friend. "C'mon, Murray…we got to get these to Madame Sing ASAP!"

They two left, making sure to close all the drawers and doors they had opened along the way. They also made sure to wipe down everywhere they had been, making sure they left no incriminating fingerprints. Bentley made sure that all the locks were locked just so…and so the two jumped into their van down the street, sure they had left no traces of their clever little crime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they finally returned to their hideout, Bentley dashed inside, bolted up to his room, and went through every picture that had been taken by Sly of Carmelita. Working quickly, he found two pictures that showed off Carmelita's pretty face and trim figure very well. One was a close up of her face…probably taken after Sly had run off, leaving Carmelita to follow after him. Bentley grinned at the picture, seeing how Carmelita's face was furious at being outwitted, but determined to capture the ever elusive Sly Cooper. A perfect picture of how she truly was, he thought. The other picture was taken of her---again by Sly---from a distance this time. You could easily see Carmelita's entire figure in it, seeing the lovely vixen with no problem at all. These should do quite nicely, Bentley thought, quickly printing the pictures on quality paper.

When Bentley finally finished, he found both Murray and Sly sitting watching a soccer match. "Hey, guys! I am going out for a little while, okay? Be back soon," Bentley said.

"Got it, Bent," Sly said, his eyes never leaving the match. "Be careful out there…"

Bentley hustled out to the team van, his leather valise filled with the pictures Madame Sing has asked for, carrying as well the bag containing Carmelita's jacket and jeans. He started up the vehicle, and with some hesitation made his way downtown. Fifteen minutes later, the van gingerly pulled up around the corner from C'est Sing. Tucking his valise under his arm, and gathering up the bag in his other hand, he headed inside.

The lovely Yuri looked up, as her administrative assistant informed her of Bentley's arrival. She chanced a quick look in the nearest mirror, found herself presentable, and got to her feet to greet her client.

"Good morning, Madame Sing," Bentley said in greeting as he moved into Yuri's office. "I've managed to procure those 'items' you asked of me yesterday…"

"So quickly?" Yuri questioned, most impressed. "That is wonderful, of course. Now, let us see what you have for me, hmm?"

Bentley handed over the bag first, opening it for her.

Yuri retrieved the slightly worn leather jacket, and was somewhat impressed when she saw its quality and cut. "This girl of ours has exquisite taste," she said, looking the jacket over for size and shape. "This shall prove most helpful…though, I would of liked a pair of her trousers as well, alas…"

Bentley then grinned. "They're in there as well," he told her. "I sort of figured they might…well, come in handy."

Yuri looked over to the proud, yet embarrassed turtle. "How very thoughtful of you, Monsieur Bentley. Merci," she said, flashing him a thankful smile…one that left the bashful Bentley blushing.

"Ah, think nothing of it, really," Bentley managed to reply, adjusting his spectacles nervously.

"Clothing, very good," Yuri replied, surprised that she was charmed by the shy turtle seated across from her. "Now, may I assume that you also have those pictures I asked for then as well?"

Almost before she finished her sentence, Bentley slid the pictures across to her.

Yuri looked up, more impressed at his organization, and smiled. "Hmm. My my, I can see why you are so smitten with this Carmelita. She is quite a pretty young lady, I see." Yuri eyed Carmelita's coloration and curvaceous figure. "Yes, very pretty indeed. I may wish to keep some pictures of the finished product…if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Of course, Madame Sing," Bentley responded, under the spell of Yuri's beauty and charm.

Yuri grinned to herself, then eyed the photos of Carmelita's face. "Ah, a determined one this girl is, nes pas? Full of fire too, if I do not miss my mark. Am I correct?"

Bentley watched Yuri move over to her PC, slipping the first picture into the scanner attached to the device. "Oh, yeah, Madame Sing…that's Carmelita all right…determined and fiery," Bentley assured her.

Yuri's lovely face was illuminated by the light of her monitor's screen, as she started working with her computer. Bentley found the effect rather attractive…yet unsettling too. "Now, I have scanned in both of your wonderful photos. Now, please…may I have her name again?" Yuri asked. "Oh, and my dear Bentley…please, I must insist you call me Yuri."

Bentley grinned at that. "Sure thing, Yuri! Her name is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox," Bentley answered at once.

Yuri smiled, nodded, and worked further with her PC, a bevy of mouse clicks and furious spurts of typing before she looked up once again. "My word! She has achieved an unprecedented arrest and conviction rate of ninety-nine per cent! Mon Dieu! But, then again…one might expect such things from a fourth generation detective, yes? Oh my my, I must say this Ms. Fox has quite an impressive file. Oh my, yes! So many arrests, so many adventures…" Yuri continued clicking and typing. She then smiled over at Bentley. "Most of those adventures working with one Sly Cooper, I do notice…"

"Yep," Bentley returned. "Those two have a lot of history, all right." Bentley got to his feet, intrigued…as well as darn impressed that the very pretty Madame Sing---er, he meant Yuri, of course!---was so skilled in the use of technology. He moved over to see that Yuri was on the Interpol website---quite illegally, mind you---and had managed to hack into that agency's employee archives.

"Impressive. Most impressive indeed. It is small wonder how such a woman could of caught the interest of your Sly Cooper," Yuri observed, her interest piqued.

"Well, yeah…I suppose that could be it," Bentley agreed, trying hard not to look so boldly at the lovely Yuri, and to the computer screen instead. But, he found that wasn't an easy thing for him to manage.

"So…now, your Mr. Cooper's birthday is in four weeks time, no?" Yuri asked, grinning when she saw an entranced Bentley grinning foolishly as he gazed upon her.

Bentley shook his head to clear his mind. "Um, yeah…more or less, yes," Bentley said.

Yuri smiled in satisfaction. "Very good…that will be no problem," Yuri observed, feeling a bit flattered by Bentley's interest…even though she wasn't really interested in return. "So, monsieur…you will be coming here with your Ms. Fox directly, yes?" Yuri then decided to tease this bashful fellow a bit. "Or…would you prefer I deliver the clothing to you, so that you may change her into them yourself, hmm?" Yuri was by no means surprised when Bentley gaped, his spectacles practically fogging up at the very idea! She grinned cleverly, rather pleased to elicit such a reaction out of the poor dear.

"Er, no. I think it would be much better if we picked her up after you dress her, thank you," Bentley replied, taking his glasses off to wipe them on his shirt front. "We, um, would appreciate your help in that regard," Bentley added, looking a bit wilted.

"I see," Yuri responded, her eyes dancing. "Then, monsieur, you may consider it a deal, this operation of yours," Yuri said, offering one lovely slender hand to him to shake on the bargain.

Bentley stood gaping at the beautiful Yuri a moment, surprised. He then recovered, gulping, and gingerly took her flawless hand in his own. He found he shook her hand as if he were holding a butterfly or delicate crystal in his hand.

Yuri was pleased at the effect she was having upon poor Bentley…feeling very flattered, in fact. "Um, monsieur?" she inquired with a small satisfied grin. "My hand?"

Bentley frowned at what she had asked, then gasped as he realized he was still holding her hand in his own. He let go of her hand as if he'd been struck by lightning. "Um…sorry, Madame Sing," he quickly apologized, then flushed, adding, "Um, I mean Yuri."

Yuri pretended not to notice his reaction. "So, my dear Bentley…I shall see you back here in four weeks, yes? With the ravishing Ms. Fox too, I should think, yes?" she responded, just a hint of teasing in her tone of voice.

Bentley nodded, not trusting himself to words just then. "Er, um…yes, that'll be great. See you then," he told her, still feeling a bit unsettled. He tipped his hat to the lovely Yuri, and then headed outside to the van…and the trip home.

Yuri couldn't help but smile, and then went over to her desk to retrieve her personal sketch book. She then sat down on the setee in her salon, and got to work, glancing numerous times at the pictures Bentley had given her. "Ah, I have a good feeling about this one, yes. This costume shall make the good Inspector look as if she has been a master thief for ages," Yuri promised herself, pausing to erase an errant line of two. "Oh, yes. Yes, indeed…"

Now, speaking of Carmelita then…she must have been prescient or something, for all of her predictions that she had relayed to Kitty that morning did indeed come true. She had endured the base stares of the less than tactful male constables on her way in…feeling their eyes upon her, making her skin crawl. Then, after following up on some leads with Kitty, she was about to go to lunch when she had been called in to see the Chief. Chief Rob then had proceeded to chew her out good for not managing to nab Cooper…again! As she finally managed to take the time to scarf down a quick half-sandwich, a quartet of female constables and detectives gossiped horridly about her---and well within her own hearing!---discussing rumors to the effect that she had actually **let** Cooper escape…but only after hours of passionate kissing between her and the Master Thief!

The capstone to a truly agonizing day for Carmelita had come when she was preparing to leave for the day. It was then that she found---as she had predicted earlier---the Rose Sapphire right there upon her desk…along with Cooper's infuriating calling card. Then, to add insult to injury, Carmelita and Kitty had been ordered---in no uncertain terms!---to return the jewel to its rightful owners…only to catch said owner---as well as his gang of thugs---in the act of brewing up a batch of crude heroin. Carmelita had called for backup, and before a half hour had elapsed, she found herself in the process of cuffing the ringleader of the drug pushers herself.

As she drove back to headquarters with Kitty, Carmelita sighed, as her partner started in again about Cooper being some sort of modern-day Robin Hood. Her head was beginning to throb again, but fortunately something finally went her way, and Kitty was silenced effectively by her being cordially greeted by the newest exchange constable, one Ling Chu of the Tibetian Police. The quiet, confident, and handsome Snow Leopard greeted Kitty with a polite bow, and afterward Carmelita had to nearly drag the obviously smitten vixen away with her.

Carmelita grinned, thinking, he was a nice enough fellow, grateful that he at least never ogled her, but gave her the respect that was her due. Actually, Carmelita then recalled, which had caused her grin in the first place, she noticed he looked with a great deal more interest at young Kitty, who had seemingly fallen head over heals for the cute fellow. "You can can tell him you love him later, Kitty," Carmelita growled, her eyes twinkling. "I'm tired and want to go home."

"Huh?" Kitty replied then, finally tearing her eyes away from the handsome Tibetan.

Carmelita chuckled. "This is a new look for you, Kitty. Head over heals…that's you, girl…" she observed.

"I am not!" Kitty denied. And, proceeded to do so again, each and every time Carmelita mentioned this to her along the way home.

Carmelita just smiled back. "Oh really? So…I take it you don't recall the very first time you saw him and he introduced himself to you, hmm?"

Kitty blushed, folded her arms before her chest and frowned. "That was different," she replied wanly, as Carmelita eased the car to the curb outside the house they shared. The two got out and headed to the door.

"Was it now?" Carmelita accused, grinning. "How did that go again?" she quipped. Then she went into the act that infuriated Kitty time and time again. She stood still before Kitty, then bowed as Ling Chu did, with her hands clasped before her, bowing from the waist with preciseness. "Good morning. My name is Ling Chu…of the Tibetan Police Force. It is a distinct honor to meet you. May I ask you your name?" she mimed, then did her best impression of the calm confident Tibetan. Carmelita then jumped over to stand beside Kitty and in a breathless, shaky voice, she said, "I´m in love!"

Kitty stormed inside after Carmelita opened the door. Carmelita followed after her, still laughing…until she was struck in the head by a pillow that usually resided upon the couch. Carmelita only laughed even more at her.

"Hey! It was a slip of the tongue, that's all!" Kitty protested.

"Sure…of course it was, Kitty dear," Carmelita responded, grinning hugely. That only started the two arguing again.

"I am not in love with him…or any guy!" Kitty screeched.

"Oh yes you are," Carmelita crowed in reply, infuriatingly calm in Kitty's opinion.

"Gah!" Kitty growled, her cheeks red…both from her embarrassment as well as her anger at Carmelita for continuing to bring the matter up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four weeks before Sly's upcoming birthday bash seemed to fairly whisk by in the seeming blink of an eye. Finally, on the day of Sly's actual birthday, Bentley and Murray found themselves feeling edgy and nervous…which was to be expected, as they now had to pick up their 'present'…the lovely Carmelita Fox!

Bentley nodded over at Murray, who went outside to start the gang's transport, the aging panel van. He then moved over to where Sly was playing in a most animated fashion on his GameCube. Bentley waited for his long-time friend to finish a level, then interrupted him. "Say, listen Sly…um, there's something we need you to do, okay?"

"Sure thing," Sly replied, smiling in anticipation. "And…that would be…what exactly?"

Bentley smiled at Sly's building interest. Maybe this present would be worth all the trouble then. "You don't need to do anything at all, buddy…except to stay inside here while we're out to pick up your present. I mean, we went to a lot of trouble, okay? So, we don´t want you to see us---and your present---and spoil everything."

"Hey, I've waited this long, Bent. I'll be patient," Sly replied with a grin. "Okay, I promise to stay inside," Sly said. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Bentley said, patting Sly on the shoulder. "You play your game, and have fun, pal. It is your birthday, after all. Now, Murray and I are headed out to get your gift, so we´ll be back in---say, about an hour give or take."

"Will do, Bent," Sly responded. "See you two soon."

Bentley lifted up his bag, and headed out to the waiting Murray in the van. Once inside the two drove a circuitious route to Carmelita's apartment home. The two then changed into their work clothes---all in black, head to toe. Bentley powered up his laptop, and gave the surrounding area a quick once over. Finally satisfied that they were safe for the moment at least, the pair exited the van, which they left prudently parked around the corner from the apartment.

The two stealthily made their way to both sides of Carmelita's front door. Bentley withdrew a small suction cup looking device and plugged it into a port in his computer. He placed the cup against the nearby window, reviewed the readouts on his computer, then sighed in relief. He typed quietly yet hurriedly a moment, then looked up to Murray, and nodded his head.

Murray nodded back, understanding that Bentley had deactivated the security system. He handed Bentley his set of lockpicks, and the turtle set to work on the six locks that secured the heavy metal sheathed wooden door.

After Bently had picked the last of the locks, he moved over to crouch beside his much larger friend. "Okay, pal," he whispered. "Let´s go over the plan again…one last time," Bentley said.

Murray nodded, a grin coming to his face.

Bentley turned his laptop so that they both could see it's screen. "First, I´ll make sure Carmelita is asleep. Then, whether she is or not, I'll make sure she will be by tagging her with one of my sleep darts. The soporific agent I use should put her out like a light for at least a couple of hours," Bentley explained patiently. He awaited Murray's acknowledgement, then continued. "Okay, then you collect her, and safely get her back to the van, and secured to the mattress we have in back. While you're doing that, I'll be making certain we left no fingerprints or disturbances behind, then I'll relock Carmelita's front door again. Got it?"

Murray nodded. "Sure thing, Bent. I understand."

Bentley then opened the door and the two tiptoed inside. Bentley pulled a red-lensed penlight flashlight from his belt and quickly worked the beam around. "All secure," he whispered, then indicated that Murray should follow him up the stairs that led to Carmelita's bedroom.

The two silently moved up the stairs, both of them practically holding their breaths with nervous tension. After all, here they were, a pair of thieves in the the very home of Interpol's most dangerous detective! After about five minutes, and then another minute to relax, they moved before Carmelita's bedroom door. "Okay, pal," Bentley whispered to Murray. "Let's start this operation…"

"Oh?" whispered a distinctly amused and feminine voice directly into an astonished Bentley's ear. "And what operation would that be?" She, whoever she was, then chuckled softly.

The two comically did a double take to look over and see Constable Kitty Petro, Carmelita's partner, grinning and crouched down beside them. Bentley gaped like a fish out of water, while Murray gave Kitty a nervous shy wave.

"Well well," Kitty mused quietly, "and whom do we have here?" She shook her brown-haired head in clever amusement. "Now, what would Carmelita say if she knew that two-thirds of the Cooper Gang were---at this very moment---in her own house?"

"She wouldn't like it?" Murray whispered, answering in his own nervousness. Both appeared to be nervous enough to have kittens, a sheen of sweat glittering on each of their faces.

She looked at the terrified duo, shook her head one more time, and smiled. "Relax, you two! I'm not calling the cops on you. After all, I'm one…and I don't mind."

"Y-Y-You´re not? But why?" Bentley asked softly.

"Nope!" Kitty replied. "Though, I am going to ask you just why you're here."

"Well, Ms. Petro," Bentley began…then proceeded to explain just why they were there, and how they intended to bring Carmelita to Sly's birthday party…as his present!

Kitty smiled wider and wider, finally ending up giggling quietly. "You guys are all right," she managed after finally stifling her giggles. "Take lots of pictures, okay? I'm dying to see them." She giggled again a moment, the reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She then handed the item to Bentley. "Here you go, these might prove very handy, I should think." The object was a pair of handcuffs, Interpol official handcuffs. "I mean, what if she wakes up before you're ready? This will be just the ticket to ensure that she can´t escape."

"Um, that is, you mean you´re just going to let us take her? Without a fuss or a fight?" Murray asked, gaping at her.

"Sure, why not?" Kitty argued, smiling…which unsettled the two thieves more than they cared to mention. "C'mon…Carmelita needs some time alone with your boss, Cooper, without her pointing her pistol at him. I have no problem at all with your plan, fellas. Now, I'm expecting her back by the end of the day after tomorrow. Don't disappoint me, okay?"

"Absolutely!" Bentley assured her.

Kitty yawned hugely, then got to her feet. "Treat her nice, guys…and I'll see you soon," Kitty said before she walked back to her bedroom.

"You know what, Bent? I kinda feel sorry for poor Carmelita," the kind-hearted Murray said. "I mean, look at all the partners she´s gotten, huh? That Neyla tried to send her to jail, and almost got her brainwashed in the process. Now, this Kitty just up and lets us kidnap her partner. What's up with that?"

"I hear you, pal. But, hey…look at it this way, at least our plan is still a go," Bentley nodded and silently pushed open Carmelita's bedroom door. He paused a moment, then moved forward toward her bed. He could see her lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. He could finally see what Sly had told them again and again was really quite true: Carmelita---when she was sleeping, at least---looked like some sort of angel. With purpose---and not a little regret---he retrieved his hand crossbow, loaded a sleep dart, and silently cocked it. He then took precise aim, and fired. The small dart hit Carmelita in the shoulder, which made her start…but to all of their relief, she quickly fell into an even deeper sleep. Bentley sighed, and wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead. He then waved Murray over, and motioned to the sleeping Carmelita.

Murray gently pulled back Carmelita's covers, and blinked at the sight of her in her black nightgown. Murray then eased his arms in behind her knees and gently turned her on to her back. He paused a moment to check that her chest still rose and fell regularly, then slid his other arm in under her slender shoulders. With a soft grunt he handily lifted the sleeping Inspector into his arms and held her close to his chest, careful to be sure that her brief nightgown didn't show off any more of her than need be.

Bentley led the way, being sure to wipe down any fingerprints or shoeprints before they made it to the front door. Murray then went out and stood crouched behind the rhododendron bushes as Bentley relocked the doors, and reinstated the home's security system once more. "C'mon, pal," he urged. "Let's get to the van. We need to get her to Madame Yuri's as quick as we can!"

They made it to the van quickly, and then Murray gently laid the deeply sleeping vixen on to the air mattress they'd brought along for that very purpose. He laid a blanket over her recumbent form, and then gently strapped her down so that she'd be secure for the ride downtown. Both friends nodded to each other on a job well-done, and then headed toward their rendezvous with Madame Sing at C'est Sing…

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the alley entrance to the shop, knocking softly and in a precise pattern. In a moment, the heavy metal door opened, light spilling out to reveal Yuri's pretty face and pleasing form. She smiled as they opened the sliding door to the van and revealed the sleeping Carmelita. "Ah, so here she is, at long last, hmm? I fear those pictures of her do her no justice at all, monsieurs. She is very lovely indeed. But, come…let us get the poor girl out of the chill and inside where it is warmer, yes?"

Murray unstrapped Carmelita and gently eased her into his arms once more. He then followed Yuri and Bentley inside the rear entrance of the store.

"This way, gentlemen," she urged, beckoning them to follow her. Yuri led them along the corridors until they were in her own private office. "Monsieur Murray? Kindly lay the good Inspector on the sofa, would you?"

Murray did as she bade him to, and laid her remarkably light form down on the plush red-cushioned sofa, making sure that the dark blue blanket covered the nightgown clad vixen.

"Merci," Yuri said to the big hippo, lightly touching his arm in thanks. She then gazed down at the sleeping Carmelita. "She is a lovely girl," Yuri observed, not being able to help herself, she brushed a wavy tendril of Carmelita's ebony tresses back out of her eyes. She then turned to the two, smiling happily. "Now, gentlemen…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave me with her for a while," she said, running her fingers through Carmelita's mane one last time. "After all, a lady does need her privacy---does she not?---when she changes her clothes, yes?"

"Oh yes!" Bentley and Murray both replied, scandalized by the very idea of Carmelita…well, not in anything! "We'll be just outside, if you need us, Madame Sing."

Yuri smiled at the gentlemanly duo. "Of course," she said demurely, smiling. "I shall have my staff send you some refreshments while you wait. Some hot coffee and sandwiches I think. I shall call you when I am finished with her. Now, scoot!" She finished by teasingly hustling the two dears out so she could get to work. Once they were gone, Yuri studied Carmelita's fine features and shapely figure. "You, my dear, will look amazing! Tres manufique, yes? Yes, definitely…"

While the two black-clad gents cooled their heels in Yuri's salon, taking refreshments while they waited, Yuri got to work. She opened the closet in her office, and removed the plastic garment bag that contained the finished costume she had produced for the girl lying in her office. "Let us begin, yes, mon belle cheri?" she purred, her eyes full of purpose.

She removed the blanket over Carmelita, and shook her head at the shapely girl, understanding precisely why she could of attracted the attention of the famous ladies man, Sly Cooper. "I am afraid that I must embarrass you briefly, cheri," Yuri told her softly, soothingly…even though Carmelita was still sound asleep. She slipped Carmelita's nightgown up and over her head, then turned to work the closure of the garment bag. She first retrieved the costume's top, which she had designed to look very much like the one Carmelita usually wore, this one was black too, but had no zipper closure in front. Yuri quickly laid the top over Carmelita's torso, and set it in place, having to briefly turn her to secure the top in back.

"Merci. That looks very nice. Now, cheri…" Yuri continued, nodding at the snug fit of the top she had created. She now removed a pair of dark red smooth denim pants, ones that would hug the pretty Inspector's curved hips and narrow waist just so. With some effort, she was able to work the pants up each of Carmelita's legs, then snugged it up into place, securing the button closure and the zipper. She then threaded a black fabric belt through the pant's belt loops, and hooked it closed with the small buckle in front. Upon that buckle was a small figure of some sort. Yuri had done her research---both on Carmelita, as well as Sly Cooper---so, remarkably enough, the figure on the buckle was much akin to the raccoon emblem Sly Cooper used, but instead of the stylized masked raccoon head, there was a masked fox's head. And, where Sly's buckle was blue, Carmelita's was a red that complemented her fur nicely. That very same device was on the pendant that hung on the wide satin black ribbon that went around Carmelita's slender throat.

"Very nice. Very very nice," Yuri cooed to herself, more than a little pleased by how her client's attire was appearing. She then removed a dark red leather jacket, a color that matched both Carmelita's red-brown fur as well as the color of her snug jeans perfectly. Yuri knew from her experiences that if Carmelita were to stand on a rooftop, nary a soul woud see her because the dark red outfit blended seamlessly with her own coloration. Tres chic! she thought to herself proudly. She then unzipped the bottom of the garment bag, and retrieved a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, which she slipped on to Carmelita's slack slender hands. She then retrieved a pair of calf-hugging black dully polished boots and slipped them on her as well, one at a time.

"Perfect!" Yuri proclaimed softly, clasping her hands together in happiness. "Now…I have only to apply the finishing touches, cheri."

Yuri again reached into the bottom section of the garment bag, and retrieved a dark red fabric peasant's cap…one that matched the style Sly preferred. Yuri figured she'd wait to put that on last…as she'd have to pin the hat on to secure it to all that lovely black hair the girl had. Yuri eyed Carmelita's tresses enviously…finding her own dark blond hair paling in comparison. She then grinned and shrugged.

"Now…the capstone to my latest creation. An absolute must for the criminal elite, you see," she told the unconscious girl, as she retrieved the last item from the bottom section of the garment bag. She unrolled the swatch of black silk, then proceeded to apply the mask over Carmelita's large lovely eyes, positioning the eyeholes just so before she tied it in back. She then smiled, telling herself, "Yuri, you've done it again, you clever girl you." She placed the dark red cap on Carmelita's head, and then fished around for some bobby pins, with which she secured the cap to the girl's head at a rakish angle. "Perfect!"

She admired her newly clad client one last time, then headed for the door. She opened it, seeing Bentley and Murray nervously sipping black coffee. "Please, gentlemen…would you care to see what I have created?" she said, beckoning for the two of them to come inside, which they did, very much curious. "Now, monsieurs…what do you think?"

Murray and Bentley moved inside and finally saw Carmelita in her new outfit. Both of them were amazed, jaws dropping in surprise and delight. "Amazing," Bentley breathed softly. "I've got to hand it to you, Madame Sing…you really know how to create outfits like no other."

"You are much too kind to say so," Yuri replied demurely, then grinned, her green gold eyes twinkling. "But…privately, I could not agree more." She gently ran a finger fondly over the sleeping Carmelita's cheek, then motioned to her gentlemanly company. "Well, I have finished my end of our agreement. Now, it is up to you two to deliver my creation to the birthday boy…"

As Murray lifted Carmelita up into his arms again, Bentley nodded to Yuri. "Yep, definitely time to get the 'present' to its intended recipient," Bentley said. Murray responded whit a small satisfied smile, and a grunt as he moved outside to deposit Carmelita back inside the Cooper Gang's van.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Murray drove quickly---but carefully!---back home, Bentley studiously watched Carmelita for any signs that she might be waking up. As he continued his vigil, he couldn't help admire how attractive Carmelita looked in Madame Sing's latest creation. No doubt about it, Bentley thought to himself, Sly was absolutely going to love this present! He grinned at the feeling of accomplishment…but only for a moment, really. For, he knew, that Carmelita was going to be screaming for both of their heads on a platter when she finally awoke and figured out what was happening to her. Bentley couldn't help but go pale and swallow at the prospect of their being the focus of the fiery vixen's wrath.

Murray eased the van softly into their hideaway's driveway, bringing the vehicle to a halt, then shutting it down. Murray turned to Bentley. "So, pal…we actually did it! Can you believe it?" he observed, pale and grinning. "Man, Sly is going to love it…and we are going to be so so dead, Bent."

Bentley could only nod. "Yeah, I know," he said shakily. "Now, you collect up the Inspector, and I'll take care of Sly, buddy."

Murray nodded, and they both stepped out of the van, each to his own assigned task.

Bentley made his way inside, in search of his boss and best pal. "Hello? Sly, are you here?" he called.

"Yeah!" Sly boomed back. "I'm in here…in the living room, Bentley!"

"Good!" Bentley screamed back. "Now, just you stay there until I come and get you, Sly!"

"Sure thing, buddy!" Sly replied. Needless to say, all this secret agent type behavior on his friends' parts made Sly very curious indeed about his present. Just leave it to those two, Sly told himself, shaking his head. Those guys were always trying to find new ways to show him how much they cared about him. If they're being this secretive, Sly deduced with a smile, this is gonna be great!

Bentley tried the door to the family room and made very sure it was closed tight. He then headed back to the front door, where Murray now stood holding the still sleeping Carmelita delicately in his arms.

"Okay, Murray," Bentley told him, "follow me, pal." Murray nodded and fell in line, following in Bentley's footsteps.

Bentley led him upstairs to Sly's very own room. Once there, the small turtle swung the door open and quickly turned on a small lamp to dimly illuminate the room. "You know the drill, pal. Put her there…on Sly's bed. That's it, gently now," Bentley instructed, watching as Murray laid the oddly peaceful Inspector Fox down upon Sly's made bed. "Now, this is the not-so-fun part," Bentley muttered.

"Do we really have to, Bent?" Murray asked, looking down at the peacefully sleeping Carmelita. Murray was a big softy at times like these.

"As a matter of fact…we do," Bentley told him, retrieving the pair of sturdy handcuffs Kitty had provided him. "Get real, Murray…think of it this way: how do you think Sly would feel if his birthday present woke up and gave him a punch in the nose?" he said to Murray.

"Good point," Murray conceded, but frowned. "I just don't like it, that's all."

"Well, you don't have to like it, pal," Bentley told him firmly as he encircled Carmelita's slender wrists with the polished chrome handcuff, locking it into place. "We just have to do it, that's all." He then pulled Carmelita's arms up, slid the free cuff through the bars of the headboard, and then locked her other wrist in the remaining cuff. "Say, Murray? Be a pal and get me a wet washcloth, would you?"

Murray frowned, but nodded, heading out into the hall a moment, returning moments later with a moistened washcloth.

"Well, here goes nothing," Bentley sighed, plying the warm moist cloth across Carmelita's forehead and cheeks. "If she kills me, buddy, you can have my headphones…I know how much you enjoy them."

Murray's eyes bulged at that, and his expression became even more troubled.

A few moments more, and Carmelita began to move, groaning once before her large eyes slowly flickered open. "W-Where am I?" she said muzzily.

"Good evening, Inspector. I trust you slept well?" Bentley said politely, smiling down at Carmelita who started at the sound of that somewhat familiar voice.

"What?" she demanded a moment later, finally putting two and two together. "All right, just where in the hell am I?" she demanded. She blinked as she looked around in the unfamiliar room, her brown eyes beginning to adjust somewhat to the dim light. She scowled, feeling distinctly disoriented. That scowl deepened moments later when she tried to bring her hands down to wipe her eyes, and was unable to because of her hands being securely handcuffed together around the brass bars of the headboard.

Bentley decided to break the news to the already heating up vixen slowly. "That is a good question, Inspector," he replied, again politely. "Presently, you are inside of the current locale of the Cooper Gang."

"I'm **where**?" Carmelita gasped, her beautiful---and furious!---eyes widening in suspicion.

Bentley gulped, edged a bit back away, and added, "The Cooper residence, my dear Inspector. Upstairs, to be precise."

"Upstairs?" Carmelita repeated, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "Inside of that wretch Cooper's hideout? What…has Interpol finally got its act together and nabbed that raccoon?"

"No, nothing quite that drastic," Bentley assured her. He grimaced next, knowing what he had to tell her next, but dreading it all the same. "No, it's just that…well, let's say you've been cordially invited to Mr. Cooper's birthday party, let's say."

Carmelita's pupils had finally dialated, so she could see the small figure dressed all in black. "And why would I of accepted an invitation to that bastard's birthday party?" she questioned harshly, still pulling at the handcuffs that bound her to the headboard.

"Well," Bentley answered, just a bit plaintively. "You really didn't, actually. As a matter of fact, Inspector…you're here in an entirely different role than honored guest, you see…"

Carmelita frowned. "Quit with the bloody games already, creep!" she growled. "Why am I being held here against my will?"

"Um, that would be because…er, well, that's because you're his present, I'm afraid," Bentley finally blurted out, eyes bulging with barely restrained terror.

"I'm **what**?" Carmelita screeched, yanking hard at the handcuffs now. "No! Absolutely no way! I am not---grr, listen you, you are **so **dead once I get these cuffs off, buster! Even if I have to chew off one of my hands to get to you, pal!"

Bentley stood back, and waited for Carmelita's temper tantrum to abate, which it did, once she realized that she couldn't get away. Bentley sighed with obvious relief.

"You'll never get away with this, creep," Carmelita growled, still incensed. "My partner will notify Interpol once she wakes up, and then you'll have the entire force busting down that door!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Inspector," Bentley replied…from a safe distance away, of course! "But, just who do you think we got those pretty bracelets you're wearing from, hmm?"

"She didn't!" Carmelita gasped, her mouth forming a silent 'O'. Then she wearily closed her eyes, thinking just who it was they were talking about. "On second thought, she could. And would."

"…and, she did," Bentley said nodding his head. "Hey, Inspector, we were as surprised as you were. I asked her about it, and she just mumbled something about you and Sly needing some time together without you pointing your stun pistol at him."

Carmelita growled softly, gritting her teeth in frustration. Damn that Kitty! she swore silently to herself. Damn her matchmaking, and damn her meddling where she shouldn't of ought to! "Oooh, that Kitty has just as good as booked herself a long trip to the beauty parlor. Oh my yes," Carmelita pledged under her breath. After she had calmed down somewhat, Carmelita looked up to her hands, and started when she saw she was now wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. "W-What the hell?" she mumbled, thinking furiously. She then arched both brows up in alarm, and looked warily down at her body. "Madre y Dios! Could you please tell me why I'm dressed like I've just stolen the bloody crown jewels?" she demanded. "I feel like a clown in this get-up."

"Trust me, you wouldn't of enjoyed the alternative, Ms. Fox," Bentley assured. "It was this…or we could of presented you to Sly dressed in only your nightgown."

Carmelita gasped---she seemed to be doing a lot of that this evening---at the very thought of being chained to this bed with Sly Cooper's hot eyes eyeing herself clad only in her flimsy nightie. She shuddered, feeling a slow rush of embarrassment---and, was that excitement?---at that thought. "No, thanks…this is just fine, really," she rapidly conceded.

"Hey, look," Bentely tried to sooth her. "We contacted the very top designers of thieves' apparel in Paris. Luckily for you, she had the time and the inclination to whip something up especially for you, Inspector. Now, I know it's not your usual mode of dress, Ms. Fox…but even you must admit it does look pretty good on you."

"I do, do I? Ha! I think not, criminal!" she hissed, upset at her current situation.

"I'm not lying, Inspector! Here, just take a look for yourself," he said and held up a mirror so that Carmelita could see her face.

She paled visibly at seeing her face. "What have you done?" she moaned, closing her eyes.

Bentley smiled. "Trust me, you'll grow to like it. However, now me and my friend need to go. And, before you worry about getting lonely all by your lonesome…rest assured you'll be receiving company before too long, Ms. Fox. After all…it is Sly's birthday, you know…"

And with that, he and Murray left to begin celebrating Sly´s birthday…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday, Sly Cooper…happy birthday to you!"

Sly blewed out the candles on his cake, grinning appreciatively over at his two best friends. "Thanks, guys. Now, please…you've got to let me know…what's my surprise? You two have been killing me for weeks!"

Bentley looked over at Murray, who grinned. Bentley then turned to Sly. "Trust me, Sly…you're gonna love it! But, don't just believe us…go, check it out, buddy. It's on your bed," Bentley said with a most mysterious smile. He then grabbed Sly's arm as the raccoon started to make tracks toward his room. "Oh, and by the way, here you are." He tossed Sly the small key to the handcuffs that restrained poor Carmelita's hands.

"Gee, thanks," Sly said, confused yet amused. "I've never gotten a key for a birthday gift before, guys."

Both Murray and Bentley roared with laughter. "Oh, you'll like what that key holds, pal…you can bet on it!" they told him, then shooed him toward his room, and his waiting 'present'.

Sly grinned as he headed up the stairs toward his room. "Now, what have those two gone and gotten yours truly, I wonder?" he mused as he opened the door, still gazing at the silvery key in his hand. He flicked on the light switch, and then looked up from the key in his hand to his bed, where his present was purported to be.

Sly grinned.

There was his present all right, he deduced. Okay, so there was no card, or big bow to mark it as such…but he knew a present when he saw one. And, boy! what a present it was at that! "Aw, fellas," Sly groaned happily. "You shouldn't have…"

For his present was…the one, the only, the enchantingly beautiful Carmelita Montoya Fox. Oh, yes…and angrier than he had ever seen her before too! His grin grew as he saw she was dressed in a svelte outfit that looked like a dark red version of his own…with a distinctly feminine flair.

"Sly! Just remember that she´s got to be back tomorow afternoon!" Bentley called up. "Now enjoy yourself, Birthday Boy!"

Sly closed the door with a snick, turning his most charming smile on for Carmelita, who just scowled back. "Those guys…" Sly mused, his smile warm. "They know me all too well. Still…I wonder just how did they manage something like this?" He reached down to briefly finger the lapel of Carmelita's deep red leather jacket. "Nice, Ms. Fox. My compliments to your tailor," he said, grinning.

"Kidnapping! That's what this is, Cooper!" Carmelita shot back, fury in every word she said. "They abducted me as I lay asleep in my own bed and before I know it I´m in your room!" she added. Then she blushed furiously. "On your bed. Oh, Dios…"

"Those two! They knew exactly what I would consider the ultimate in birthday presents," Sly teased, knowing it would elicit quite a response from the very agitated vixen lying before him.

Carmelita struggled against the cuffs restraining her. "Grr! Believe you me when I get out of these cuffs---and I will!---your friends are dead. D.E.A.D.!" She held up her hands, which were still handcuffed. "Get these off of me!"

"Eventually, Ms. Fox," Sly soothed. He then sat down beside her, and looked the suddenly shy vixen up and down most appreciatively. "Eventually."

Carmelita wanted to sob with frustration, but wouldn't give Cooper the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Still, her eyes glistened with her unshed tears. "Let me go!" she screamed, arching her back and thrashing against the cuffs. She then slumped, turning away. She then steeled herself, and rolled back over toward him. "Please?"

Sly was touched by her emotional response, as well as her asking 'please'. "Okay, I'll tell you what, gorgeous," he proposed. "Tell me how you got here, what Bentley and Murray told you, and I'll uncuff you. Do we have a deal, Ms. Fox?"

Carmelita scowled furiously, but the cuffs were beginning to bite rather unpleasantly against her wrists, so she eventually relented and accepted his offer. "All right. Deal," she replied gruffly.

"You know," Sly then observed, his brown eyes gleaming mischieviously. "Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, just when will I ever have the delicious Carmelita Fox at my mercy…and on my bed, no less?"

Carmelita quickly sucked in her breath, her beautiful eyes going large instantly. "You wouldn't!" she gasped, suddenly very afraid of the hot-blooded raccoon who stared down at her. "You can't!" she added, biting her lower lip, rapidly blinking her large eyes.

"C'mon, Carmelita…you know I wouldn't," Sly quickly assured her, sorry he had scared her instead of simply teasing her. "I respect you far too much, you know," he informed her, then held his head high. "Besides, I'm a gentleman, thank you."

Carmelita pounced on that! "A gentleman would uncuff me," she reminded him.

"Okay," Sly relented with a grin. "So…maybe I'm not **that** much of a gentleman…"

"Cooper!" Carmelita growled, uncertain again. She didn't like the fact that she was lying on Cooper's bed---she blushed furiously again---with her wrists securely handcuffed to its headboard. She also didn't like the way Cooper was looking at her…and she wished she was suddenly wearing a good deal more than she was right this moment. "If you even try---" she began, only to have him cut her off.

"Relax, Carmelita," he told her. "Why are you suddenly so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you, criminal," she shot back. But, in reality, she was…though, only a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit, she reluctantly admitted to herself. But, she was damned if she'd admit that to the likes of Sly Cooper.

"Uh huh," he replied, not believing her. He then slowly ran the back of his hand over her cheek tenderly. "Then…why are you trembling, my love?"

Carmelita did indeed tremble…but not entirely because she was uncertain. The feeling of his warm hand against her cheek was electrifying, startling her with the feelings that touch created in herself. "Am not," she told him, trying to still her trembling. "Are you going to release me…or not?"

"Are you going to tell me how you got here…or not?" he responded, infuriating her.

"Gah!" Carmelita growled, then nodded. "All right, all right…I'll tell." And…she proceeded to do just that, although more than a little reluctantly. She wasn't exactly thrilled in admitting she'd been smartly hoodwinked. "…and that's about it. So…what about the handcuffs?"

"A deal's a deal," Sly replied, inserting the key into the handcuffs, and unlocking them one at a time. "There you are, In---"

Carmelita exploded up from the bed, tackling the unsuspecting Sly, driving him to the floor. But, she forgot how quick that damn raccoon was…receiving a startling reminder in a most undignified fashion when he rolled her over, ending up pinning her to the ground, astride her.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Sly chided her, as she struggled madly beneath him on the floor.

"Neither is keeping me against my will, you bastard!" Carmelita shrieked, furious at being overpowered…again.

"Tut tut," Sly softly berated her. "My parentage is all above board, good lady," he assured her. "I've got the documents to prove it as well." He then regarded her again. "Such crass language from such a pretty mouth…"

"Cooper!" she growled, then relaxed…admitting she wasn't going anywhere right this moment. "Let me up," she demanded lamely.

"So you can take another swing at me?" Sly told her, then shook his head. "No thanks."

"All right," Carmelita relented, much to her frustration. "Let me up and I promise I won't try anything further."

Sly looked her over, his strong hands pinning her hands to the ground, gently but firmly. "I'm holding you to your honor, Inspector," he told her then leapt quickly to his feet. He then leaned over to offer her a gallant hand up.

Carmelita eyed his hand a moment, contemplating taking his offer. But, then she decided no, and got to her feet on her own. "Thank you," she told him, begrudgingly. "For the cuff thing, I mean," she amended.

"You're welcome," Sly replied, then gaped as Carmelita made a quick dash for the door. "Oh no, you don't!" he barked, his cane suddenly appearing in his hand as if by magic, hooking its end deftly around Carmelita's slender waist, bringing her to a sudden halt. Sly then pulled the struggling detective back to him. "You're my birthday present…at least until tomorrow."

"I am not!" she protested, her hands trying to free herself from the cane's grip. She was therefore very surprised when she felt his arms come around to gently embrace her from behind. "Cooper…" she growled softly, very uneasy with the feelings being in his arms produced within herself. "I thought you said you were a gentlemen…"

That brought Sly up short, and he reluctantly released her. "I am. And, I do apologize, dear lady," Sly told her charmingly. "I find myself weak in the presence of such beauty, fair Carmelita."

"Of course," Carmelita scoffed at his attempt at flattering her. She brought her hands up to brush back her raven hair and was surprised to find herself wearing a peasant hat…very much like Cooper's own. Yet another reason to kill both Kitty and Cooper's flunkies, once she got herself free. "So..you're going to hold me prisoner here…is that it?" she demanded.

"Perish the thought, O Winsome One," Sly replied, his back now turned. He whirled suddenly around, and added, "Smile!"

Carmelita blinked then gaped in surprise as a bright flash temporarily robbed her of her sight. A moment later, she rubbed her eyes, growling, "Just what the hell was that?"

"Temper, temper, Ms. Fox," Sly counseled. "What would your poor sainted mother think if she heard you speaking that way?"

"Leave my mother out of this, Ringtail!" Carmelita returned, feeling a hot rush of blood to her face when she realized he was right. Her mother would be appalled.

Sly slipped his binocucom that he had been holding into its holder, where it whirred briefly before printing a most incriminating five by seven inch picture of the stunning Carmelita in her criminal regalia. "You know, sweetheart…you've got to be the most photogenic woman I've ever met. " He held the picture out for her review. "See?"

"Give me that!" Carmelita barked, swiping the picture out of his waiting hands. She gazed upon it, and then slumped back against the wall, groaning. She then glared at him and promptly tore up the picture, a sweet triumphant smile on her face.

"Tsk, tsk," Sly observed, pushing a red button on the camera deck again. Yet another print of the same picture appeared a moment later. He then looked at her quizzically. "Not quite to your liking, eh? Well, I can always take another…if you'd like."

"What I'd like is to give you a punch in the nose, Cooper!" Carmelita told him, shaking her smaller fist under his nose.

"So hostile," Sly remarked. "So beautiful too…but definitely hostile."

"Cooper!" she said again, this time stamping her booted foot in her fury. "Stop that!"

Sly looked at her in confusion. "Stop what?" he asked. "The pictures?"

Carmelita couldn't meet his gaze. "No," she corrected. "Stop that…that flirty talk of yours. All that sugary flattery you don't even mean…"

"Hold on a minute," Sly protested, his expression becoming hurt. "I'm not telling you anything but the absolute truth, Carmelita. C'mon…you know me…just when have I ever lied to you, hmm?"

"I---" Carmelita began, then stammered to a halt, her face becoming introspective a moment. "Then, there was that time when---" she tried to continue, but again she trailed off. She finally hung her proud head, knowing what he had just said was the truth. He might sugar-coat things with her…but, never---not even one time---could she remember him ever lying to her. "Let me go," she demanded again…though not with much heart.

"Sorry, no can do, my sweet," Sly responded, shaking his head in negation. "That's what the picture was for, you see. I couldn't bring myself to keep you here against your will, you know…"

"Could of fooled me," Carmelita retorted, crossing her arms before herself. "So, you're telling me I could just walk out that door…and you'd do nothing to stop me?"

Sly nodded, then shook his head. "Yes…and no," he replice cryptically. "Would I physically restrain you from leaving? Heavens no! However, there is the matter of this remarkable picture of you, you understand…" He left his words hanging, knowing that Carmelita would eventually want to know what he was thinking.

Carmelita waited, damned if she would let him know he was getting to her. A minute went by…then another. Finally, the waiting grew intolerable, and she snapped. "What about that blasted picture?" she barked.

"Oh, this you mean?" Sly said waving the incriminating photo about, grinning. "Well, it's like this, gorgeous…every picture I take with my binocucom also get transmitted to my pal Bentley's PC. So…let's just say that if you choose to ruin my party…a certain picture might just make its way into…let's say, Chief Rob's inbox. That make it any clearer, beautiful?"

"You wouldn't!" Carmelita gasped, imagining the look on her volatile boss's face if he found that picture of her in his email. "Cooper! That's not even funny. I'd lose my job!"

"True. So true," Sly agreed affably. "So…I guess it comes down to this, Carmelita dear: you can go, and lose your job; or…you can stay and spend some time with me…and still have your job the day after tomorrow. Your choice, my sweet…"

Carmelita felt like she was squeezed between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to leave the cocky raccoon standing there…just to spite him! Just to let him know that nice girls like her wouldn't be caught dead associating with criminals like him. But, that would mean her job…her livelihood. Could she give up her career…just to spite Sly Cooper? She continued to wage that mental battle for minutes.

Sly watched her with frank admiration. She was so beautiful…even when she was beside herself with fury. Everything about her was attractive: her beauty, her spunk, her fire. The way she walked, the way she talked---that slight Spanish accent was oh so sexy!---moved him. He shook his head, understanding that he loved her…even when she seemed to hate him.

"All right, Ringtail," Carmelita grudgingly returned. "I'll stay…but under protest, mind you." Carmelita closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Understood," Sly told her, then grinned that damn charming grin of his, and coyly patted the covers of the bed beside him, beckoning her to sit. "C'mon, sit. You've had a trying day, dear girl."

Carmelita sighed heavily, closing her eyes a moment, resigning herself to her fate. "All right," she acquiesced, and she moved hesitantly over to sit at the far edge of the bed on the same side as him, but further down.

Sly grinned, and quickly shuffled himself over closer to her.

Carmelita eyed him warily, feeling her heart begin to pound at his close proximity to her. She looked at the grinning thief. "Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"What?" Sly asked, perplexed by her question.

"That," she replied, indicating where he now sat so closely to her. "Why do you always try to make me feel uncomfortable?"

"Carmelita," Sly said in a patient voice. "I'm not **that** close to you."

Carmelita frowned, finding herself blushing again. "Are too," she argued, though none too convincingly. Why did that blasted---though very handsome---raccoon effect her this way? She blinked as she caught herself thinking of him as very handsome. But, she told herself---albeit a bit reluctantly---he really was a very handsome fellow. His smallest smile could make her heart race. When he was close to her---like right now!---she could feel an electric tingle race up her spine. She had to look pointedly away from his brown soulful eyes…lest she get caught in his gaze.

"Carmelita," Sly replied, more to say her wondrous name more than anything. He subtly shifted nearer to the very nervous vixen, finding his own heart racing at being so close to this alluring young woman. "You are so beautiful…"

Carmelita blinked and looked up, almost against her will, at hearing him say those words to her. She found her eyes going to his own, and once they met, she gasped softly, feeling an intensity in their mutual gaze. She swore she could feel the heat of his body…even from where she now sat. Despite herself, she found herself actually trembling slightly. "Cooper…no," she murmured.

Sly moved closer to her still, so that he was practically sitting directly beside her. He could now smell the fragrance of her luxurious hair---green apples, he thought---as well as the subtle musky perfume she oft-times wore. "Carmelita," he husked softly, in his most manly of voices, angling his head nearer to her own, his gaze never leaving hers.

Carmelita felt as if she were somehow entranced. She could see him move closer to herself, causing a ripple of excitement to blaze within herself. She watched in almost rapt fascination as he began to move his head closer, his face now a mere half foot from hers. Without realizing it, she opened her mouth slightly…and with a mental start, realized she was hoping he'd kiss her…right here and now!

Sly felt himself breathing rapidly, his heart pounding in his chest, the most exhilarating feeling rushing up his spine. He then saw Carmelita softly part her sweet lips, her gaze searching his own oh so tentatively. Like a woman that wanted to be kissed. "Carmelita," he whispered to her again, opening his own mouth and moving forward, canting his head in preparation for kissing the highly desirable vixen seated oh so close to himself…

Carmelita lowered her lashes on her large brown eyes, and canted her head opposite of the way his moved. This was it! He was going to kiss her! But, she suddenly thought to herself…did I want him to? At the last moment, her lips tingling with almost excruciating anticipation, she turned her head away from him, losing her nerve. "No…don't," she mumbled, mentally chastising herself for missing the opportunity.

Sly could only grin and back away…but, damn! he'd been so close! "It's okay," he said reassuringly. Then, he decided to change tacks…abruptly! "So…how are things at the office, dear?" he said with a grin.

Carmelita was still not quite herself yet. "Like you really want to know," she scoffed, trying very hard to get her act back together.

"But I do!" Sly protested, then added. "I really do want to know. Hey, I always try to keep track of what's going on with my favorite girl…"

His favorite girl, she thought to herself. Now why did that particular expression leave her feeling absurdly pleased with herself? she questioned. "Same old, same old, basically," she answered.

"Those mindless strutting peacocks still treating you like a slab of meat?" Sly questioned.

Carmelita found herself doing a double-take. "Wha-What? H-H-How did you know about that?" she blurted.

"A little bird told me," Sly answered mysteriously, grinning a moment. "Well…are they?"

"Well," Carmelita said, knowing full well that Kitty had informed him. "As a matter of fact, they're even worse now." She was unprepared to see Sly grit his teeth, his brown eyes suddenly angry and irritated.

"Bastards!" Sly hissed, then looked at her, and apologized. "Sorry…but that just irks me."

Carmelita blinked, feeling somewhat flattered that he even cared. About me, she added, mentally grinning. "I can handle myself around those jerks, Cooper. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," she said with a grin.

"Oh, never doubted that a minute, beautiful girl," Sly returned, the old carefree Sly now back. He then grinned. "Thanks for the compliment, by the way," he added cleverly.

"What?" Carmelita questioned, then rolled her eyes. Of course, the 'pretty little head' remark, she deduced. "Don't flatter yourself, Cooper…it was just a figure of speech."

"Aw," he teased in reply. "But you said…"

Carmelita couldn't help herself and smiled at the irascible raccoon. If he weren't a criminal…he would be a pretty decent guy, she found herself thinking. "You are such a goof, Cooper…"

Sly then moved like lightning, and before Carmelita knew it, he had his arms around her again, pulling her close. She gasped with a start, and locked eyes with him once again. "Cooper…" she started to protest, but faltered. She found herself silently hoping he might actually kiss her this time, and despite the flutter of butterflies in her stomach, her wish came true. Before she could utter a single word of protest, she tasted his lips on her own. He was a patient, determined sort of kisser…which suited her just fine. For more than a minute, the only thing that mattered was that kiss. Carmelita found herself putting her arms around him and holding him tightly to herself. She could scarcely believe she was doing this…yet, at the same time, she never wanted it to stop.

Eventually, Sly ended the wondrous kiss, releasing his lips from Carmelita's own luscious lips…only to kiss her again quickly once, then twice. When he didn't feel her protest, he delighted in the feeling of the beautiful vixen willingly in his arms, and sighed a heavy sigh of contentment. He then relaxed his hold on her and eased her back so he could look into her exquisite brown eyes. He smiled when he saw the small contented smile on her lips and the dreamy expression in her eyes.

"Mmm," she sighed, then looked up to meet his eyes, and blinked. "Er…um, I…that is," she began, feeling frightened by the tumult of emotions racing through herself just now.

"Easy," Sly counseled. "Here, let me give you some air, huh?" He moved over a few inches, and watched in rapt fascination as Carmelita re-composed herself after their second kiss.

"Er, thanks," Carmelita replied, thankfully moving away from him…but not too far away. She couldn't bring herself to look into his gaze immediately…feeling a bit embarrassed and unsettled. "That…that was…er, nice," she said, mentally grimacing at her paltry description of a kiss that had left her practically speechless!

"I know I thought so," Sly commented softly, giving her a smile. "Okay…now. You were telling me about what's been going on with you. Before the interruption, I mean." He grinned cleverly at her, then waved a hand, beckoning her to continue. "So, go on…spill it, lady…"

Carmelita sighed once more, then composed herself, and finally began talking. Talking like she'd never stop…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carmelita began to talk…talk as she hadn't with another person in a very long time.

"Well," Carmelita began, thinking aloud. "The chief problem---so to speak, at least---is my boss."

"Oh, why's that?" Sly interjected, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, looking curiously her way.

Carmelita felt herself holding back, despite her desperate need to tell someone, anyone what was troubling her. She felt decidedly odd in using Sly Cooper, her enemy, her opponent, her pain-in-the-derrierre as her confidant. Why should she be telling that troublesome raccoon anything about herself? she demanded. Not surprisingly, she knew the answer…even if she didn't particularly like it. Whether she wished to admit to it or not, Sly Cooper was the closest thing she had to a friend, yes a friend…beside Kitty, that is. He, more than anyone else, shared a history with her, so he could understand just where she was coming from on a large variety of issues. Also, despite her protests…she also acknowledged that he probably understood her better than anyone else outside of her immediate family. And, so…here she was, an almost virtual prisoner in her arch-nemesis' home, and yet could feel her defenses crumbling as she sat there. Maybe it was because---for once!---Cooper was quiet, not bothering her with his typical flirty blatherings (not that she secretly didn't enjoy that!), and oddly attentive to her…almost like he---nah, that couldn't be it---cared about her. Carmelita swallowed hard at that thought, feeling a tiny crack in her mental defenses…wondering if, maybe---just maybe---there was someone in the wide world that actually cared about her. Just her. That thought made her heart lurch, making her feel temporarily lightheaded for a moment.

Maybe, just maybe, she conceded that moment…I really can confide in him. Well, she told herself as she felt the mental pressure finally burst within herself, freeing her tongue…here goes nothing… "Interpol's been taking a pasting---public relations-wise---from my not being able to bring you in, Cooper," Carmelita stated plainly, openly. "And, that means Interpol's top brass is leaning, and leaning hard on the Chief. Well, Chief Rob is a top-notch detective, mind you…but he just doesn't have what it takes to be a politician too. So…I'm pretty sure you can see the source of my troubles…"

Sly nodded. "I get it," he proclaimed. "Chief Rob's under pressure to put me behind bars---to stem the embarrassment his office has been experiencing. And…since you, lovely lady, are the detective assigned to my case, he dumps all his troubles directly on you. Am I right?"

Carmelita slumped, her eyes troubled. "Oh, yeah," she answered glumly. "Every time the brass ups the pressure, the more he vents at me." She frowned then, obviously frustrated. "It's not fair! I'm the best detective he's got…and all I get is his scorn and ridicule!" she exploded verbally, anger and pain in her remarkable eyes. "Besides you, of course…I've got a perfect score---100 percent arrest and conviction rate. The best in all of Interpol! But, does that hold any water with the Chief? Oh no!" She simmered a moment before continuing, glad to finally get all this emotional poison out of her system. "I've come within inches of giving him my resignation more than once. After he's chewed my butt off, of course." She looked at Sly, expecting some saucy comment about her behind…but thankfully, none was forthcoming.

"Gee, Carmelita," Sly then opined. "That really sucks." He tapped his chin a couple of times thinking. "Can't you go to his superior and complain?" he then added hopefully.

"I could," she conceded, but then added. "But, I won't. I'm the fourth generation Fox to work in law enforcement, Cooper. I won't ask others to fight my battles for me. No, I'll handle it myself…or I'll quit!"

"C'mon, Carmelita," Sly argued, putting a sympathetic hand over her own, without really thinking about having done so. "Everyone, even the legendary Carmelita Fox, needs help now and then. What about your new partner? Could she help? You know, be a witness to your boss's unfair harassment?"

"Cooper," she growled, though with a great deal less confidence now. "I don't want to ruin Kitty's career…just to help my own. You should know me well enough by now to know I just wouldn't do that sort of thing."

"Carmelita," Sly said with a sense of exasperation, gently squeezing the tempermental vixen's hand. "That's some of your problem, you know. It's you against the world, no holds barred!" He looked intently into the now unsettled Carmelita's eyes. "Well, in case you don't know it…you've probably got more friends than you even know. And, those friends---if you let them---would gladly do whatever they could to help you, you know."

"Friends?" Carmelita scoffed harshly…but even she could hear the hurt in her voice at that. "What friends? It used to be that way, back when I joined the force, Cooper. But not anymore. A fair number of my male counterparts look at me as some sort of sex object, yet another potential conquest. And, an equal number of the women there treat me with contempt or jealously…or maybe even both!"

"I'll buy that, dear," Sly sadly conceded, but then pointed out. "But, I notice that you don't say 'all of them'. I'm sure there are detectives and constables---good folks, one and all---that would be proud to be your friend, lady. Not everyone there can be selfish jerks or stuck up bimbos."

Carmelita had to grin at that description of his…it sounded a great deal like words she herself would of used. But, thief or no, he did make a good point. "Well, maybe…" she conceded hesitantly. "Kitty---the big pain in the neck that she can be---is a real good kid. And, I've always gotten along well with Trish Connelly." She thought some more…and surprised herself with how easily she could come up with names of folks she respected---and who had always respected her in reply. "I suppose…Walter Dale is a good guy, he treats me like his daughter sometime---er, well, when I let him, that is."

"Which, I'm sure, isn't very often," Sly teased…but only a little. He knew Carmelita pretty well after all.

Carmelita had the grace to blush sofly, which only made Sly smile, enjoying just how pretty she was when she did that. "Okay, okay…so maybe I don't. I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself, Cooper," she defended herself.

"Did I ever say you couldn't?" he questioned in reply. "Hmm?"

"Well, no," Carmelita admitted with a small wry grin. "But---"

"But nothing," Sly continued. "Carmelita…you've got to let down those defenses of yours, girl…and let people in. Take me for example," he added, grinning because he could almost predict what she was going to say.

"No thanks," Carmelita retorted…right on cue.

"Cute," Sly replied with a soft laugh. "What I meant was that I'd be only half the man I am now if it weren't for Bentley and Murray. I've been able to depend on those guys all my life," he told her, then grimaced, adding, "well, since I was eight at least. That was when Dad died…and, I came to the orphanage."

Carmelita had forgotten about his tragic past. Why was it, she asked herself, that I'm always a sucker for orphans? "So…Turtle Boy and that hippo made that big a difference, huh? I always figured it was you looking out for them, not the other way around."

"You really don't get the whole friendship thing, do you?" Sly tossed back in challenge to her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ringtail?" Carmelita replied, bristling.

Sly let go of her hand, and held up both of his defensively. "Whoa! Hold on," he declared to the suspicious vixen. "Don't go all defensive on me, sweetheart. All I'm saying is that you don't let anyone get too close to you, do you? I bet that you even keep Kitty at a distance, don't you?"

"I do not!" Carmelita shot back…then, softly bit her lip, thinking. "Well…not very often. Okay, so maybe a little." Carmelita hemmed and hawed, then finally realized he was right. She did keep people at a distance. But, that was only so she wouldn't get hurt when they betrayed her or left her. "Maybe I do, Cooper. But, can you blame me…what about that two-faced bitch, Neyla?"

Sly grimaced then, allowing that maybe she did have a point. "Okay, but I'm sure she was an exception. What about school buddies? Don't you keep in touch?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Carmelita replied. "My father was the first Fox in Interpol…and as such, we moved around a lot. I didn't attend the same school more than one year at a time. And…the one friend I had---" she tried to elaborate, but couldn't as a very painful memory stabbed at her…one she had thought she'd long forgotten.

"What's the matter, Carmelita?" Sly questioned, again taking her hand in his own. "Are you all right?"

Carmelita didn't answer right away…as she was trying desperately to shore up her emotional defenses…and failing miserably. Oh, Jacqlyn…how could you of done that to me? she wailed in her mind. She fought to repress the past pain, but now that it had resurfaced, she found she could not. "I-I had a f-friend once…her name was Jacqlyn," Carmelita told him, her voice shaky.

"Yes?" Sly murmured soothingly, trying to coax her to continue. It was obvious that this was something that had hurt her, and he wanted to hear what.

"We were friends," Carmelita assured him with a small smile. "We went everywhere together, did everything as a team. We even vowed we'd get married together…when we found our special gentlemen." She smiled at that happy memory.

Sly smiled. "Sounds nice," he said, still coaxing her to continue.

"It was," Carmelita responded, nodding, remembering. "Until…well, she…got sick."

Oh no, Sly thought, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Please no…

"S-She got sick. Oh so sick, Sly," Carmelita told him, forgetting that she even called him by his first name for once. "I stayed with her every chance I could. But, despite my prayers…she didn't get better. She…she…she died!" Carmelita barely was able to choke back her sob.

"Aw, Carmelita," Sly groaned, and began softly rubbing her now cold hands. "I'm so sorry…"

She didn't appear to have heard. "She left me," she said hoarsely. "My best friend in the whole wide world…and she left me. Left me alone. So alone."

Sly didn't know precisely what to do. A part of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, to try and console her as best he could. But, he didn't know how well Carmelita might receive that option, and held back…much against his will.

"Poor Jacqlyn," Carmelita said again. "She broke my heart…broke it into pieces. I couldn't believe she was gone. How could she of left me? She and I promised that we'd be there for each other…forever." She sniffed then then, her glorious eyes narrow and glistening.

"Carmelita," Sly murmured softly. "I know just how you felt, sweetheart. I really do."

That snapped Carmelita out of her past. "Y-You do? How?" she blurted out, initially angry at him, feeling like he was simply trying to make her feel better. Then, she remembered. "Oh, right. Y-Your Dad?" she asked in a small voice.

"Uh-huh," Sly admitted, feeling the familiar pain in his chest. The feeling of loss and regret…of a son who never got to know his father. "It was hard."

"Uh-huh," Carmelita agreed, sympathsizing. She put her own hand over his own, glad to finally be able to share her feelings with someone who knew what it felt like…who understood the pain, the hollowness. "H-How did you manage?" she asked, wanting truly to know.

"Friends, love," Sly told her simply, truthfully. "I found friends. Friends to help fill the hole losing my Dad gave me. I finally found a way to heal…and, for that I'll always be grateful to Bentley and Murray."

"Friends did all that?" Carmelita questioned. She had distanced herself after Jacqlyn had died, not wanting to get close to anyone…lest they too leave her even more hurt. "But, weren't you worried…I mean, what if they, well, stopped being friends with you? Weren't you afraid?"

"A little," Sly admitted…his eight year old self remembering. "But, you got to have faith in people, Carmelita. If you give your friendship freely, then others will do the same for you. That's what my Dad always said."

Carmelita choked a small laugh. "He did now, did he?" she asked. "How did he get so smart anyway?"

"I guess it runs in the family," Sly quipped, grinning.

"Yeah, sure," Carmelita scoffed, but with a small thankful smile. But that smile died a moment later. "I-I'm not sure I can, Sly," she then plaintively said.

"Sure you can," Sly told her, squeezing her hand. "Try with Kitty. Get to know her. Really know her. And…this is the scary part, love…let her get to know you."

Carmelita looked down to her hands…which were covered by Sly's bigger ones. Heck, she thought to herself, if I can feel this way about Sly Cooper, well, just how hard can it be to try to be Kitty's friend. Because---and here she felt a pang of hope---wouldn't it be wonderful to have a friend again? "I-I'll try," she said, a bit tentatively at first. "I'll try my best." She then smiled, shaking her head. "But, you don't know Kitty like I do. She'd test the patience of a saint, that one will!"

Sly grinned, then chuckled. "Those are the best kind, girl," he told her. "After all, you aren't the easiest girl to get along with either, my love."

Carmelita frowned, then looked up into his teasing brown eyes. "Hey!" she protested. "I'm not that bad." She looked away, suddenly shyer than she had been for a very long time.

"No. No, you're not," Sly told her after a moment. "Actually, you're pretty terrific, Carmelita Montoya Fox."

Carmelita felt her heart race at that pronouncement of his. Why did it give me such a thrill to hear him say my name? she questioned. "You're doing it again," she accused him, though with a tiny smile instead of her trademark frown.

"Huh? What?" he questioned.

"Complimenting me," she reminded him. "What did I tell you about that?" With great difficulty, she kept her face very neutral.

"Um, sorry 'bout that, beautiful," he replied in mock regret…being sure to toss out a compliment in the process.

"Hey," Carmelita said, tossing back her wealth of lustrous blue-black hair. "I'll get by…somehow. Oh, it'll be hard…but I'll manage."

Sly grinned at her, the most amazing woman he knew. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to make it too easy on you, Ms. Fox. What fun would that be, I ask?"

"Go ahead, I can take it," Carmelita threw out as a challenge, wondering in her heart of hearts, what sort of things he might say just then.

"If I must," Sly said, pretending to be hard put upon. "Now, what would the most beautiful Inspector of all of Interpol---not too mention most of Europe---like to talk about next? Hmm?"

Carmelita couldn't keep in the smile of appreciation his comment caused. It was actually sort of rather nice to hear a man---a handsome one, no less---tell her, quite truthfully, that he found her that beautiful. "Gracias, Senor Cooper," she replied with a bow of her proud head. "Oh, and while you're here…let me tell you about my new roommate---and partner---Kitty Petro," she began.

"Go on, Fairest of the Fair," Sly said with a small wave of his hand. "I'm all ears."

Carmelita then proceeded to explain her odd relationship with her new partner/ roommate, Kitty. Of her annoying need to be the unofficial matchmaker at the office. Of her sometimes quirksome habits, of her troublesome need to keep things stirred up all the time. "You know, though," Carmelita suddenly said, surprising herself as much as Sly. "She does make life very interesting. I remember being bored at home before. Well, I don't have to worry about that with Kitty! That girl makes a tornado seem rather boring at times."

Sly laughed softly. "Now, this one I like, Carmelita," he told her. "She sounds like a fun sort of gal."

Carmelita leaned forward then, pointing an emphatic finger into Cooper's chest. "Just you leave her alone, Sly Cooper," she admonished him, defending her friend. "She's my friend…and I like her just the way she is, thank you. She doesn't need any corrupting from you, buster."

Sly held up his hands, laughing. "Okay, okay, she's off limits," Sly told her. "Gee, if I didn't know any better…I'd almost say that the remarkable unique---oh, and did I mention drop-dead gorgeous?---Carmelita Fox has got herself a friend?"

Carmelita's expressive brown eyes twinkled at his lovely compliment, though she somehow managed not to smile brightly at him. "You better believe it, Cooper," she replied, then caught herself, and flushed, smiling at him before having to look sharply away…so as to not fall under his spell again.

Then, to change the subject away from herself again, she segwayed the conversation into how irritated she was getting with the heated rumors going around the office…of how everyone there believed that she was constantly having clandestine make-out sessions with Sly each and every time she was supposed to be chasing after him. "…and believe you me, Cooper…if my boss ever caught wind of my being here---as your birthday present, no less!---he'd have a coronary…then he'd sack me for sure!" Carmelita related, surprised that nearly forty-five minutes had already gone by!

"Alas, my poor lovely Carmelita," Sly sympathsized, forgetting himself a moment, reaching out to fondly caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

Carmelita shivered at the feelings his tender caress of her cheek had on her. Why do I feel this way around him? she questioned…and not for the first time either!

"Thanks, but I'll still manage somehow," she resolutely informed him.

"Okay then, one last question, then," Sly purposed. "So, let me get this straight Your partner, Kitty, let my pals Bentley and Murray kidnap you---now that I'd of loved to see!---because---and let me be certain of this---she felt we two needed some time alone?" Sly could only shake his head in wonder…both at his good fortune at Carmelita being there with him, as well as the spunk of that new kid, Kitty.

"Look, Cooper," Carmelita groaned, but grinned. "You'd have to know Kitty, okay? She has this bad habit of playing matchmaker." Carmelita then decided to tred very lightly. "Can you believe it? She actually thinks the two of us should be a 'couple'. How lame is that, I ask you?"

"I don't know," Sly reasoned, rubbing his chin again. "Sounds pretty nice to me."

"Cooper!" Carmelita growled…but couldn't deny the sudden warm feeling that suffused her at that shocking thought. "Knock it off, buster!"

"Well, it did!" he defended his assertion. "C'mon, darlin'…you know we'd be a hard team to beat. Your beauty---and marksmanship---with my brains…think of the possibilities…" Sly gave her a sly wink after he finished his observation.

"Your brains?" Carmelita scoffed, grinning as she realized she was actually enjoying herself. Sly might be a pain sometimes, but he did have a way about him…something that thrilled her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on somehow… "We'd be sunk for sure, depending on that mess you call a brain, Ringtail."

"Aw," Sly gushed, "the nice things you always say about me, Carmelita."

Carmelita felt her cheeks flush momentarily. He did have a point…not mentioning the one at the top of his head either. She mentally grimaced. Why did she always denigrate him? He would go out of his way to shower her with praise of her looks, her skills…and what did she do? She would call him an idiot, diss his intellect---which was pretty sharp, truth be known, or some other way belittle him. Why did she do that? "Sorry. But…you always seem to bring that out in me, Cooper," she gruffly apologized.

She then waved her hands about, trying to change the subject back to Kitty again. "Believe you me, Cooper…when I get my hands on that girl, she's going to find herself facing a full makeover at Le Petit Beauty Parlor downtown. Oh my yes…" Carmelita grinned menacingly, enjoying that thought very much. Even though, she had to remind herself, this plan of Kitty's was turning out to be not such a bad thing, after all.

Sly looked puzzled. "Um, is that a bad thing then? I thought you dames went in for that sort of thing?" Sly asked.

"I'd love it, Cooper. But…for her it will be her worst nightmare! Again…you have to know Kitty better. She hates makeup, perfume, having her hair done, all that…even more than I hate criminals," Carmelita explained.

Sly winced, then grinned. "Poor girl. She's got quite a nasty surprise awaiting her, doesn't she?" he said.

"You better believe it! She deserves it!" Carmelita said, defending her actions.

"Why's that?" Sly asked. "For being a sweetheart and trying to open your eyes to the fact that you enjoy being with me maybe?"

"You wish, Cooper," Carmelita said, but none too convincingly…even to herself.

"Oh, really?" Sly said, looking intently into her eyes again. Carmelita had to look away…unable to stand his gaze for long. "Let´s do a review of things, shall we? Yes, let's! First, you hate your job. True?"

Carmelita hated to admit it…but her job didn't hold the same appeal it once did. The politics, the graft and corruption, as well as the many laws that ofttimes allowed criminals to walk on a technicality galled her. "True," she admitted balefully.

"Second, you're tired of the guys at work ogling your rather splendid---shall we say---assets? Or, spreading rumors that you and I are making out all the time. True?"

Carmelita blushed softly at his speaking of her…well, 'assets'. Though, a part of her yearned to know if he truly thought her as beautiful as he alluded to. Not that she was vain about her appearance or anything…but, after all, a girl does like to be appreciated, she told herself. She then frowned, feeling the thrill of Sly's cleverly alluding to her comeliness cool dramatically when she thought of how some of her male co-workers less than subtle checking out of her physique. She also felt her cheeks burn at the thought of being accused of playing kissy-face with Cooper…even though another part of her silently wondered what such an encounter would feel like. If those couple of intense kisses were any indication…she then snuffed out that line of thought quickly. But not before that thought made her heart leap, causing a rush of heat through herself. "True," she reluctantly agreed. "But---"

Sly held his hand up, stopping her inevitable protest. "If that's the case, Carmelita…then why do you continue to work there then…if it's not to chase after me?"

Carmelita had to admit that Sly had a point, but she wasn't about to concede it without a fight. "Now, listen here, Cooper, you arrogant---" she began hotly, but he cut her off…again!

"My name is Sly, not Cooper," Sly corrected her. "It's an easy name really. C'mon, you can say it. Sly… See how easy that is…" he grinned at her.

Carmelita sighed and tried again. "Okay, Sly then. Look, my sister Carmen, my father, my mother, as well as both my grandparents are or were in law enforcement. Just how do you think they'll react if I decide to quit the police force just to run off with a criminal…albeit a rather handsome one?" Now, why had she added that last part? she asked herself with a mental wince.

Sly smiled at that. "So…I'm handsome, am I?" he questioned, enjoying Carmelita's pale blushing. "Even though I am a pain in your…er, neck?" He then looked at her with a look of sad understanding, looking down and away from her. "Yeah, I suppose I do see your point though, Carmelita," he confessed. "However, that might not be much of a sticking point after too much longer, I'm afraid."

"Wait a minute," Carmelita responded, her eyes widening. "What are you getting at, Sly?" She found---oddly enough---addressing him by his first name was getting easier and easier. She wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not just yet…

"My pal Bentley was reviewing your files…you know before he started this whole thing to bring us together. Trust me when I say, I don´t think you´ll have much of a choice for much longer."

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" Carmelita asked, instantly on guard.

"Oh, well, let´s just say that your boss, Chief Rob, should really watch what he writes on his computer," Sly observed to her. "Listen, Carmelita…your boss is about to suspend you come Monday morning."

Carmelita was cut to the quick, and the pain showed in her big brown eyes. "That bastard!" she hissed, her nose scrunching up as she growled at the unfairness of it all. "But, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I know, love," Sly soothed, taking her hand again to comfort the upset vixen. "I know. It's politics, my sweet. You're being sacrificed so your boss can save face with his brass…plain and simple."

Carmelita didn't know what to say. More than five years she had given to Interpol and the world…fighting crime, putting the bad guys behind bars. Following the Fox family tradition…and doing a textbook job of it in the process. Or…so she had thought. Apparently, all her hard work, her sacrifice, her exemplary record couldn't salvage her career against political expediency. Her shoulders sagged in defeat…and she found---much to her own surprise---that she valued Sly's holding her hand in her time of need very very much indeed.

"Look, corazon, I don´t want to push you into doing anything you won´t be comfortable with, okay? But, I just know that your family---even if they aren't entirely happy with your decision---they will respect them…for they do love you, you know." He had to work very hard not to add, 'like I do'…but he didn't.

Carmelita looked down just then, again knowing that Sly was right. She then frowned, detecting that he had left something very important to him unsaid just now. But, did she want to know? she asked herself. She wasn't sure.

"Listen, I have a suggestion you might find er, interesting. But…then again, maybe not. But, I'll just ask you to listen," Sly said. "If a time may come that you find yourself out of a job, heaven forbid." He paused then took up both of her hand in his own, holding them between his own. "You would always be welcome to join with me. Now, I understand you might have reservations about that. I just want you to know that I wouldn´t suggest it to turn you into a criminal. No, far from it…I just would want it so…well, I could be with you."

Carmelita blinked several times, digesting what he had just said. Was he telling her what she **thought** he was telling her? she wondered. Or…did he just long for her friendship? Hey, either way, she told herself, it was the best deal anyone had offered her in a very long time. "Thanks," she said, simply and truthfully.

"I'm not finished," he said with a guilty smile a moment later. "You may already know it, but let me tell you anyway. Carmelita, you've been more than half the reason I find being a Master Thief so fun. It wouldn't be the same if anyone but you was after me…"

Carmelita smiled, as she figured out that she was actually quite pleased to hear that he cared so much about her. About **me,** her mind thrilled! "So…let me get this straight then. "You would offer me this…just so you could be around me?" she rephrased. "Look, like you said, I'm not the easiest girl to get along with."

"Who said I wanted easy?" Sly tossed back, kissing the back of her hand.

"I'm strong willed," she continued, a grin threatening to appear on her lovely face, feeling a shiver at the feeling of his lips on her hand.

"I respect that in a person, really," Sly assured her, his eyes twinkling again.

"I'm tempermental," she added, her grin appearing at the corners of her mouth.

"I've always liked my women fiery," Sly told her, kissing the back of her other hand.

"Ooh, you're impossible!" she accused, her heart racing, a smile---a beautiful smile!---blossoming on her face. It was then she decided to surprise the oft-times cocky thief. "Oh, Sly," she said, practically singing his name, beckoned for him to come closer to her.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it, Carmelita my love?" Sly asked with his trademark flair, moving close to his lady love.

Once he was close enough, Carmelita gave him his reply. "Do you remember that night you kissed me? At the top of that Russian volcano…whatever the blasted thing was called?" she questioned, her body tingling, her heart pounding in her chest.

"How could I forget that?" Sly replied, truthfully. "But---" he intended to tell her it was her who had kissed him…but her never did get the chance.

He never got past that 'but'…as Carmelita reached up to cup his cheeks with her hands and drew him toward her to kiss him…rather soundly. He initially was startled…but the passion with which Carmelita now kissed him he was soon over that. He put his arms around her…but let her do the kissing, enjoying the feel of this beautiful woman, the woman he dreamed of, actually willingly kissing him. Sell my clothes, Sly thought just then his heart soaring, I'm going to Heaven!

Carmelita would of continued kissing him---oh, my yes she would have!---but she found she had to breathe. So, reluctantly, her whole body tingling wonderfully, she slid her lips free from his, and heaved a sigh of pure contentment. "Mmm," she purred.

"Wow…" was the best Sly could manage, his eyes dreamy, a silly smile on his face. "Oh, wow…"

Carmelita grinned and hugged the still stunned raccoon to herself. My, my, she thought, now wasn't **that** fun? Perhaps, she thought to herself, perhaps I should kiss him again? Hmm, the possibilities…she thought, then giggled softly to herself.

Sly finally came to his senses, hugging her back tenderly. He then heard her soft giggle, and felt his heart melt. "Um, are you feeling all right, Carmelita?" he asked, teasing her a bit.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it," Carmelita said mysteriously, pausing to look sideways at herself in the mirror. That device showed off her lovely face, eyemask, and jaunty cap quite nicely. "You know…I feel a little…well, hmm…let's say a bit rebellious, all the sudden." She flicked her remarkably lovely eyes over to gaze a bit dreamily at the handsome rogue who held her in his arms.

Sly chuckled, then kissed her on the lips once quickly. "Would you look at the time? Goodness, where does the time go sometimes, huh?" he questioned, grinning. He then yawned hugely. "Well, it's eleven o'clock…and it´s getting late," he said. "Tell you what, Carmelita, I'll sleep on the sofa over there, and you can take the bed."

"Sorry, nothing doing, Cooper," Carmelita replied. "This bed of yours will hold the both of us rather handily. So, why don't we both make use of it?" she suggested…until she saw the playful look light in Sly's eyes. "Ooh, you and that gutter mind of yours. Okay, I'm amending my proposal, buster…just so long as you don´t try anything…and you do know what I'm talking about, Cooper…you can stay here…with me." She smiled then, hope and affection showing in her beautiful eyes.

"Carmelita," Sly answered, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, making her shiver with delight. "You know I may tease you…but I respect you far more, dear girl. I will be the perfect gentleman…I assure you."

"Aw, and where's the fun in that?" Carmelita then teased, cleverly having maneuvered Sly around so she could push him back on to the bed. She then climbed on, and moved about so that she eventually lay down beside him, her arm draped across his chest, her cheek nestled against his chest. "Mmm, this is nice," she said sleepily a few minutes later.

"You'll get no arguments from me, beautiful," Sly answered her, pausing to dip his head down a bit to kiss her one last time. "G'night."

"Night," Carmelita said, snuggling against him blissfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Come morning---a new and glorious morning---Sly awoke, and smiled both inside and out to find his sweet Carmelita snuggled up against him, sleeping peacefully. Her face was angelic, her large eyes and heavy lashes making her seem even more so to him. He shook himself out of his reverie, and smiled as he felt her tail curl up over his hip to hold him closer to herself. Sly smiled again, and began stroking her wavy luxurious black tresses. He just loved the feel of her hair, it's deep color as well as its tantalizing fragrance. Feeling a bit clever, he turned his head and softly kissed Carmelita on the tip of her nose. She twitched once, then groaned softly. He grinned, and then kissed her oh-so-softly on her sweet lips. That got to her, he observed, making her slowly open those exquisite chocolate brown eyes of hers. She looked straight into Sly´s eyes a moment, noted the sunlight streaming through the sheers on the window, then groaned and rolled over away from the light.

"Really now, Carmelita…wakey wakey, Princess," Sly teased, gently pulling her back into his arms to embrace her.

"If you really want me to wake up, Sly," she remarked with a grin, "that's definitely not the way to do it. Mmm, though I like. I like a lot," she added, putting her arms over where he had his around her.

"As much as I would love to hold you like this all day, my sweet," Sly told her, kissing the back of her head, inhaling deeply the scent of her hair. "I believe I'm supposed to return you to your abode before noon…if I'm not mistaken. After all…I did promise, did I not?"

"I could always call in sick, you know," Carmelita proposed, enjoying the feel of his warmth and the comfort of his embrace.

"What?" Sly pretended to be surprised. "Carmelita Fox, call in sick? Oy, what's the world coming to?"

Carmelita laughed softly, then rolled over, still in his arms. She then stuck her tongue out at him at his comment. "So there, funny man," she huffed, but only once as Sly covered her mouth with yet another kiss, one that left her nearly panting after its conclusion. "Oh, my…" Carmelita then initiated the next kiss, pulling him to herself, holding him tightly. The thought of more kisses was most intoxicating…but, she was starting to become uneasy with the feelings she was having about the raccoon snuggled against her.

"I think we'd better stop, love," Sly said in an uneasy voice. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that way, Carmelita thought with a grin. "Besides, aren't you hungry? I mean, even a svelte lovely girl like you has got to eat sometime, yes?"

Carmelita liked being called svelte, almost as much as she liked the feeling of him stroking her hip. As alluring as that feeling was though, she and Sly needed to move apart…before they allowed their feelings to get the better of themselves. "Okay, Ringtail," she announced, levering herself up, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starved!" she demanded.

"A moment, my love," Sly replied, running his hand though his hair to smooth it down. He then hooked out his elbow, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Carmelita couldn't help but grin at his gallant gesture. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said coquettishly, looping her hand to rest on the inside of his arm as they made their way downstairs.

Down in the kitchen, they found both Bentley and Murray already seated at the table, partaking of their own breakfasts. At the sight of the kidnapping duo, Carmelita experienced mixed feelings. A part of her wanted to thank them for forcing her to accept the fact that she had feelings for Sly…while the other part of her wanted to box their ears for their gumption of kidnapping her…from her own bedroom! So, she decided to take the middle ground, sending them both the angriest stare she could manage. She felt better as she watched them both swallow hard, their faces going pale as they scrambled back a few steps from the formidable detective.

Sly saw this, and shook his head. "Now now, Carmelita…play nice," Sly admonished her, to which she snorted. "Be reasonable, Ms. Fox…really now, they just did it to make me happy. Can you really be that angry at them for that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I can," Carmelita replied, then gave Sly a very clandestine wink when Murray and Bentley weren't looking her way.

"Gee, we're sorry, Carme---er, Inspector Fox," Murray blurted out, his cheeks reddening in his shame. "We never wanted to hurt you, or embarrass you…really!" he told her…so truthfully that Carmelita had to cough to cover up the laughter that bubbled inside of herself.

"Yeah, Ms. Fox," Bentley added, unable to look her in the eye. "Our most sincere apologies…from the both of us! Our intentions were good…though, perhaps our methods left much to be desired. It's just…" Bentley faltered then, uneasy with what almost spilled out of his mouth. "Well, it's just Sly is so swell on you, Ms. Fox…and we figured that getting you to spend some time with him would be the best birthday present we could ever get him. You know?"

Carmelita was touched, but still…she had a reputation to maintain. So, she looked at the two crestfallen fellows, and looked down her nose at the pair, giving them a disdainful snort. "I'll think about it," was the best she'd give them.

After that, everyone turned their attention toward their own breakfasts in earnest. Well, at least Sly and Carmelita did…as Bentley and the ever-hungry Murray both seemed to of lost their collective appetites. The two moved away after a few minutes, cleaning up after themselves and exiting the kitchen.

"Aren't you just being a little hard on them both?" Sly questioned, feeling bad for his two well-meaning chums.

"A little, maybe," Carmelita admitted with a wry grin. "But, they're both tough, they'll recover. Consider this a sort of lesson for the both of them. Just in case they might have had plans for repeating this next year…"

Sly wasn't ready for that, and snorted into his coffee with laughter. "Good point, beautiful. I hadn't really considered that. You know…it was possible they could have been doing just that. Well, I'll be…"

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was finished, and Sly cleaned up after the both of them…enjoying a light conversation with Carmelita as he washed up their dishes. Carmelita then moved quietly over to the kitchen door, and pressed her ear to it a moment. She then grinned, and sauntered back over to Sly, who was drying the last bowl and putting it away. "Oh, Sly?" she said.

"Hmm?" he answered with a smile, looking over into her lovely face.

Carmelita moved forward and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to kiss him one last time. It was a good thing that Sly had stowed away that last bowl, as the kiss lingered, or he most likely would of dropped it for certain.

Carmelita reluctantly broke the kiss a moment later, regretfully…ending up giving him a quick series of short kisses that left them both sighing in each others arms. "I can't believe it," she said wistfully.

"What?" Sly asked, curious.

"When I came here, I couldn't wait to get free," she observed. "And, now…now that I can go…I don't want to leave."

Sly smiled to hear this from her. He looked over at the beautiful vixen before him, and realized that he truly did love her. More than he could of ever imagined he could love someone. "You and me both, mi muy bonita senorita," he told her with obvious regret.

Both of them sighed then, exchanging longing looks at each other. "Well," Carmelita said, softly moping. "I guess it's time for you to take me home, huh?"

"I suppose so," Sly said, feeling a bit let down. "C'mon…it's time."

So, ten minutes later, Sly carefully blindfolded Carmelita…so she could truthfully tell her counterparts at Interpol that she truly did not know the whereabouts of Paris most sought-after Master Thief. After Sly carefully led the blindfolded Carmelita to the gang's van and had her comfortably seated, the rest of them piled in, Murray doing the driving as always. It was a somber group that finally pulled up outside the Fox residence on the outskirts of a nearby Parisian suburb.

"Well," Sly said somberly as he moved to open Carmelita's door. "You're home, Inspector." He gingerly untied her blindfold, and removed it.

Carmelita blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight again. She found her gaze drawn to Sly once more, and she frowned slightly both at his somber expression as well as the pang of loss she herself felt at the thought of being away from him. "Um, yeah," she said gruffly, even though she did nothing to hide the sadness in her own brown eyes from him. "It's about time, Ringtail."

Sly's arm twitched as he had to resist the impulse to caress her cheek. That wouldn't do, he told himself, after all…we both have reputations to maintain. So, his heart heavy, he tried gamely to keep up their façade with a clever line or two. "See ya around soon, beautiful!" he called after her as she walked up the path to her front door.

Carmelita understood what he was doing, and loved him all the more for his doing it. She pulled herself back into character too…by thinking about that pain in the neck roommate of hers! "You still here, Ringtail?" she tossed back in challenge. "If you know what's good for you, you'd be gone before I can get to my shock pistol, buster!"

"That's our cue, gents," Sly teased to Bentley and Murray. "Let's get while the getting's good!" Murray punched the accelerator, and the nondescript panel van moved quickly into the morning Paris traffic.

"Vaya con Dios," Carmelita bade him when his van was out of sight, remembering the feel of his lips on her own, of how even thinking of him could make her pulse quicken. "I'll be thinking of you, Sly Cooper…"

She then turned to her front door, and quickly worked her keys, opening the six deadbolt looks that secured her front door. She then opened it and stepped quickly inside, closing it without a sound. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror in the hallway, smiling then shaking her head at her outlandish appearance this morning. She had to admit it---but only to herself, mind you---that she looked pretty fine this wun-der-ful July morning. However, she reminded herself, she still had a pretty big case of payback yet to dispense this day. So, composing herself, she turned and made her way into the kitchen of her home.

There, she spotted Kitty at the breakfast table, reading the paper, and munching on a bowl of her favorite breakfast cereal. "Eh-hum!" Carmelita said, loudly clearing her throat to get her roommate's attention.

Kitty looked up sharply, then grinned. "Woo! Look what the cat dragged in this morning, would you!" Kitty remarked cleverly. "Lookin' good, girlfriend!" she then added, chuckling and shaking her head in wonder.

"You like?" Carmelita then asked, putting her hands on her hips, then holding up her left hand above her head, her hand cocked to the left, eyeing Kitty as she posed.

"Do I ever!" Kitty replied, falling ever deeper into Carmelita's carefully crafted trap. "Shall I alert the media, sweetie? Carmelita Fox is in da House!" Kitty laughed.

"No, allow me, Kitty," she assured her, picking up the phone out of its cradle. She then moved over to make herself a quick cup of coffee, blatantly ignoring her amused roommate.

"Yeah, sure," Kitty scoffed, thinking the chances of the stuffy---but loveable---Carmelita calling the press to debut her new outfit were cosmically infinitesimal, at best! "What a goof…" she said under her breath before she shoveled in another mouthful of her cereal.

Carmelita grinned as Kitty ignored her, taking a sip of her hot coffee…which she didn't know just how much she needed. Ah, that's good, she remarked mentally to herself. She then began to dial the number she had memorized, and waited patiently for someone to come on the line. "Hello?" she said as someone greeted her over the phone. "Yes," she said then. "I'd like to make an appointment. Oh my yes! The whole works…a facial, a massage, pedicure, manicure, yes…everything!"

Kitty grinned, knowing how Carmelita---only on rare occasion, mind you---liked to go get pampered at the Salon. "Goin' all out, huh?" she questioned.

"Nothing's too good for what I have in mind, dear," Carmelita replied…in a mysterious voice.

Kitty frowned…then shrugged, eh…if she went in for that sort of girlie stuff, well, more power to her. None for her, thanks.

Carmelita was still on the phone. "Hmm? Oh, yes…this afternoon would be just perfect, thank you!" she exclaimed happily. "My name?" she responded upon being asked, her clever brown eyes snapping over to Kitty, watching for a reaction. "Kitty Petro," Carmelita then stated. "Yes. That's P-E-T-R-O. Petro. Yes, thank you. Bye!"

Kitty choked on her cereal upon hearing that! She sprayed cereal and milk all across the table. "W-W-What?" she gasped.

Carmelita grinned triumphantly. "You didn't think I was going to let you just get away with all this, did you?" she questioned, giving her a hard look. "Oh, and before I regret it…" Carmelita added, and before Kitty knew what was happening, she found herself handcuffed---with her own set of cuffs, she realized---to the kitchen cupboard's door handle. "There!"

"Hey!" Kitty protested…but too late, however. "No way! I ain't going! You can't make me!" she shrieked.

"Just you watch me, Kitty Petro," Carmelita stated, her eyes full of steel.

Kitty then tried to resort to her tried and true back up plan: tears. "Please!" she wept. "Don't make me do this, Carmelita! I---I won't do it! I can't!"

"A little late for those, don't you think?" Carmelita told her, unaffected by the poor girl's weeping. "I can accept your need to play matchmaker, kiddo…but, you let Cooper's gang kidnap me out of my own home! That's just not done, Petro…not in Interpol. We're supposed to look out for one another, sweetheart," Carmelita explained.

Kitty quieted the waterworks, realizing that ploy wasn't going to work with the clearly much put upon feeling Carmelita. "Okay, message received," she returned a bit truculently. "I get it. I apologize."

"Thanks," Carmelita said dryly. "But, still…I find a burnt hand teaches best, my friend." She eyed Kitty then, seeing the misery on her face, and nodded. "Your day at the spa will teach you much better than any tongue-lashing I could ever give you."

"Thanks," Kitty said bitterly, tugging futilely at the handcuffs. "Thanks a bunch."

Carmelita could sympathesize, but stuck to her plan diligently. "Look, now I'm going to leav you to think hard about your actions. But, don't you fret now, okay? I´ll be back soon," Carmelita said, finishing her coffee. "I just need to get out of these idiotic clothes. Be back in a flash." She turned and disappeared, on her way to change in her bedroom.

Once she had left, Kitty put her own Plan B into effect, reaching and extracting her cellular phone---with great difficulty and with some excruciating pain---and flipped it open. Luckily, the number she wanted was on her speed dial, so contorting her hands she was able to push the appropriate buttons to make her call. "Come on, come on," she muttered, thinking to herself, send me to the salon will you? I think not! She then sighed in abject relief when she heard a most familiar voice sound at other end of the line.

"Hola, la Familia Fox. Carmen speaking. May I help you?" Carmelita's older sister answered, wondering why her sister's partner would be calling her at this hour.

"Carmen! Thank heavens! Hey, it´s me, Kitty," Kitty said, grimacing at the effort it took to hold on to the phone and speak. "Listen, I need you to get over here quick! Immediately, if not sooner! Your sister's gone muy loco in her cabesa again!"

"Eh? Muy loco in…Kitty, have you been watching that Speedy Gonzales cartoon marathon again?" Carmen questioned suspiciously.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, I have…but that´s not important, Carmen! Please, you just have to get over here pronto…or I´ll be worse off than dead!" Kitty wailed quietly, sniffing.

Carmen was used to this by now. She had received a goodly number of such calls in the past while the mercurial Carmelita had gotten used to Kitty and her odd ways. "All right, all right, Kitty. I'll come…just let me grab my coat first," Carmen grumbled. Then, Carmen arched an eyebrow as she heard what had to be her sister, Carmelita's, spirited whistling coming over the line. Ooh, that never boded well, Carmen realized…for Carmelita never whistled that tune unless she was contemplating mayhem.

"Please hurry, Carmen! She´s whistling that song…again!" Kitty pleaded.

"Okay, okay, Kitty…relax, I´m on my way," Carmen said over the phone before hanging up.

Kitty swallowed hard, then whimpered as she folded her phone closed and managed to slip it back into her pant pocket. Carmelita then reappeared into the kitchen, dressed in her normal clothing again. She smiled at Kitty who gulped, visibly pale.

"Really now, Carmelita…don't you think this going a bit too far?" Kitty questioned, trying to discover some way to evade a fate worse than death…at least to her!

Carmelita arched an eyebrow, then gave her a steady look, pretending to think. "Hmm, that's a fair question, Kitty. Why don't we think on that, hmm?" Carmelita responded dispassionately. "Let's go over the facts first, shall we? Let's see…you let two wanted criminals---both felons!---into my own house. And then, you let them kidnap me…without lifting a finger to help or defend me. Am I on target so far, dear? Yes, I think I am." Carmelita then paused to pour herself another cup of coffee. "Then…then you gave them your very own set of handcuffs, just to make sure that I couldn't escape them. Does that sound like I've described the whole thing pretty well, dear?" Carmelita said in a sweet voice…but Kitty wasn't buying her act, for she could see the fire in Carmelita's brown eyes. "So…no, I think that this punishment will fit the crime rather nicely, thank you."

Kitty gulped, her complexion turning decidedly green and pale. Kitty was white with fear and was actually beginning to shake like a leaf in a stiff breeze. Carmelita moved over and gently kissed Kitty on her forehead. "Now now, buck up, girlfriend! After all, I did tell you, Kitty, did I not?" she said and forced Kitty to look at her. "Exactly what would happen if you tried to play matchmaker between me and Sly Cooper? Hmm, didn't I? Well then, maybe your day at the salon will help you understand just how much I don't want you to..."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fortunately for Kitty, Carmen arrived in the knick of time, just as Carmelita was picking up the keys to her Peugeot. "Hola, mi hermana!" Carmen greeted her beloved sister.

"Carmen!" Carmelita said, surprised. "What brings you h---no, I know. **She **called you, didn't she?" she added, sighing as she understood that her big sister was going to interfere again.

"As a matter of fact, she did, Carmelita," Carmen admitted. "What are you planning for that poor girl? She sounded pale as a ghost over the phone. She claims you're going to kill her."

"She wishes," Carmelita replied, shaking her head. "For once, do you think I could relate my side of the matter before that wretch Kitty interjects?"

Carmen sighed, hanging her coat on the nearby coat tree. "Si, do go on, mi hermana," she urged. Carmen listened patiently as Carmelita relayed to her the goings-on of the last two days. "Dios!" she whispered, after Carmelita had finished. "I can't believe she allowed this sort of thing to go on! My poor Carmelita! Are you all right? That wretch Cooper didn't hurt you did he?" Carmen's concern was touching to Carmelita, as she accepted her sister's hug.

"I'm fine, Carmen," she assured her sister. "Mightily embarrassed maybe, but none the worse for wear, I assure you." Carmelita thought a moment. "Actually, it could have been far worse…Cooper was actually a gentleman about the whole farce, if you can believe that. He even let me go…though, he did blindfold me when he took me back home."

Carmen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Did he now?" she mused, then grinned. "Then again, mi hermana…I have seen the way that thief looks at you. Somehow I am not surprised in the least to hear this. I think he takes a fancy to you, dear heart."

"He does not!" Carmelita protested…externally at least.

"Come now," Carmen countered, not sure if she were teasing her sister or not. "You know the way he treats you, Carmelita. I am surprised you have not suffered a nosebleed from being up on that lofty pedestal he puts you on…"

"Carmen, stop it!" Carmelita protested, blushing. Did he really put me on a pedestal? she questioned herself.

"Say what you will, hermana," Carmen commented. "That rogue is a charmer, oh yes. And, a very handsome devil too…don't you agree?"

"Carmen!" Carmelita yelped in exasperation.

Carmen only grinned at her blushing little sister.

"You've been hanging around Kitty too much again, haven't you?" accused Carmelita of her sister. "She's been inundating you with her Sly Cooper/Robin Hood malarkey, hasn't she?"

"I really have no idea what you're going on about, dear," Carmen replied, sticking with her story. Fact of the matter was, she had been talking with the easy to like Kitty…more than ever. Kitty was forever going on about what a misunderstood figure the Master Thief and his kin were…of how they worked too toward the betterment of society…just in a different way. She also had insinuated on more than one occasion just what a wonderful couple her little sister and Cooper would make. Carmen had originally balked at such a suggestion, as well as Kitty's assertion of that criminal Cooper's virtues. But, over time, she was surprised that apparently Kitty's views were beginning to make sense to her. However, she knew that she'd never mention that outright to her mercurial little sister…afraid she'd have some sort of fit or something! Carmen could only grin.

"Uh-huh," Carmelita replied with a grunt, not convinced. "Carmen, I don't know what's with you lately," she proclaimed. "Next thing I know, you'll be telling me I should be going out with that raccoon!"

"Well," Carmen slyly suggested a moment later. "I did say he was a very handsome young man, did I not?"

Carmelita couldn't agree more…but, she wouldn't dream of saying so in front of her older sister. "Maybe he is," Carmelita agreed, apparently reluctantly. "But, Carmen…he's a criminal. I don't care if he's the cutest guy in Paris!"

"That is the trouble with you, hermana,"Carmen then observed. "Everything is black and white with you, si?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carmelita protested.

"If you would be a bit more…er, flexible," Carmen told her. "Perhaps you would not be the beautiful, but lonely woman that you are. You have no friends, but for Kitty, love…and that pains me more than I can say."

Carmelita's ears angled back flat to her head at her sister's backhanded rebuke. "I…I know," Carmelita admitted. "A…a friend of mine told me that too not so long ago. I promise to try harder, Carmen my love."

Carmen smiled then hugged her dear sister, holding her in her arms protectively. "I fear for you, love," she told Carmelita. "I do not want my lovely vivacious sister to spend her life all alone."

"I won't," Carmelita promised…again, thinking of Sly Cooper.

"I hope not," Carmen said, then grinned cleverly. "I want to be an Aunt, you know…"

"Carmen!" Carmelita gasped, scandalized by such a suggestion…especially on top of all those lovely yet disturbing feelings she'd just experienced with Sly.

Carmen laughed softly at her sister's distress. "I push to hard, I know," she admitted with a chuckle. "Just like Momma, huh?"

Carmelita grinned at that. "Well, you and Carlos haven't made me an Aunt yet, you know?" she pointed out.

Carmen then blushed, then laughed. "I should know better than to play these games with you, sister. I always end up on the short end of things."

"Carmen," Carmelita then said, hugging her sister again. "I love you, sister."

"As do I, Carmelita dear," she replied. "Now, as to Kitty…"

Carmelita released her sister, and looked at her suspiciously. "Don't even try to convince me to let her off scot-free, Carmen…because I won't do it!" Carmelita vowed.

"I won't even try, Carmelita," Carmen told her. "However, a week's long stay at the salon would crush the spirit out of that poor dear, don't you think?"

"Well…" Carmelita mused aloud, thinking. She was still mad at Kitty…but was she **that** mad at her? No, not really…but she wasn't about to give in to both Carmen and Kitty that easily. "She has it coming! Letting Cooper's gang in to kidnap me out of my own bed! Really!" She crossed her arms and turned away, so Carmen wouldn't see the hint of a smile on her face.

"Si, hermana," Carmen soothed. "But, won't you consider shortening her stay to one day? Even that to Kitty would be a horror, no?" For some reason, Kitty had somehow managed to worm her way into Carmen's heart, Carmelita observed. Not that the rogue hadn't managed to do the same to her, she readily confessed…but only to herself!

"Hmm, you do make a good point, Carmen," Carmelita acquiesced. "Okay, I'll accept one day's treatment as suitable enough punishment. But only if…"

"Yes?" Carmen coaxed, eager to end this squabble between the two friends, one of which was her own beloved sister.

"Only if she goes to work in her full get-up…and I get to take a picture of her," Carmelita demanded, knowing just who she would send that particular picture to for safekeeping. "Agreed?"

"I hope so," Carmen said with a grin. "Now, let me see if Kitty is agreeable to your proposition, hmm?"

"Go, Carmen," Carmelita replied, shooing her sister to the kitchen. "…and thanks, hermana."

Needless to say, Kitty was less than thrilled with the conditions Carmelita had set. She cried, she protested, she pleaded…but to no avail. Finally, realizing it was this, or a week long stay at Le Petite Beauty Salon…she gave in and agreed.

The next day, after Kitty returned from the salon, the normally optimistic vixen had the temperment of a stormcloud…a very angry one! But, true to her word, she went into work the next day, her hair done up, her cheeks rouged, her eyelids painted, her lashs darkened and curled, her lips painted a reddish-pink. Kitty found herself blushing each time one of the less than couth male constables whistled at her or gave her some very hot looks. She had started the day absolutely furious at Carmelita…but, as the day wended to an end, she began to be much beholden to her friend. When hot eyes locked on her, they would soon look away…seeing the threatening storm in Carmelita's intense eyes. When some knuckle-dragging ape made a sexist remark, Kitty would find him a moment later being chewed out in fine fashion by the belligerent Carmelita. Finally, blissfully…the day came to an end.

As the two detectives walked back to Carmelita's Peugeot, Kitty heaved a very weary sigh. "What a day!" she moaned. She then turned to Carmelita. "Is it like that for you…like today, I mean…every day?"

Carmelita shook her raven-haired head. "No, Kitty…it isn't. Look, you were fresh meat to those perverts, so they were at their worst, you know?" she tried to explain.

"I hated it," Kitty admitted, her blue eyes troubled. "I didn't even feel like I was a person. How would those fatheads like it if I grunted at them every time they walked by?" she demanded furiously.

"You mean, if they'd even notice?" Carmelita teased, pausing to lean forward, swinging her arms in a simian fashion, her expression devoid of even a glimmer of intelligence.

Kitty laughed…for the first time that day. "Good point, buddy!" she crowed. "Now, let's go home, okay? I can't wait to wash my face…and my hair! I want to be just plain Kitty again…"

Carmelita then smiled, and put her arm around Kitty's shoulders. She then leaned over and kissed Kitty on the cheek. "You'll never be 'just plain Kitty', girl…at least not to me."

Kitty blinked at her admission of her fondness for her. "You…you mean that?" she asked.

Carmelita then ruffled the girl's hair playfully. "You better believe it, girl! We're friends…and that means something, right?"

"Right!" Kitty proclaimed as she climbed into the sleek convertible and buckled her safety belt. "Let's go home…I need a bath…and I'm starved!"

Come Monday, much as Sly had predicted, Carmelita received yet another rebuke, as well as suspension from her job. For the proud Carmelita, it was possibly the hardest thing she'd ever done…turning over her badge and shock pistol. She could still feel the shame of having to walk through the staff room in disgrace burn within herself. The only good thing about the whole miserable ordeal was the surprise she got from the sheer number of well-meaning constables and detectives that stopped her to sympathesize about the unfairness of her suspension, as well as letting her know they all supported her. That both surprised and heartened the dispirited vixen…providing a somewhat tarnished silver lining to the stormcloud she found herself beneath.

Her suspension lasted a week, but when she returned to pick up her badge and gun once more, it wasn't more than a week before her chief harangued her again, threatening that if she didn't apprehend Sly Cooper within a month's time, she should just clear out her desk…for she would be fired!

Needless to say, it was much sooner than a month before the chief received his answer from his best detective…oh, though not in the way he might of wanted.

Carmelita thought over the situation a good ten minutes, brooding the whole time. Then, in typical Carmelita Fox fashion, she came to her decision.

The canine chief got his first indication of her displeasure by way of the shattering of Carmelita's ceramic coffee mug…mere inches from his most startled head. "You can take my position and stuff it, Chief! I gave this damn department the best five years of my life! I have a conviction rate that's the envy of every branch of Interpol…and you know it!" She then stalked the now startled Chief Rob, who furiously backpedaled under the thoroughly riled vixen's tirade, eventually finding himself pinned up against the wall as his best detective proceeded to read him the riot act for a good ten minutes. "…and I would of thought that you, of all people, would be looking out for me…not stabbing me in the back! Thanks, Chief! Thanks…for nothing! Oh, and by the way…good luck on finding anyone here that has even a ghost of a chance of keeping up with the likes of Cooper. You think you have pressure now, Chief…you ain't seen nothin' yet, fella!" Chief Rob's face was pale by the time Carmelita whirled off in a huff to clean out her desk, accompanied by muttered, sulphurous oaths that made more than one detective pale and move discretely away from the thunderously angry vixen.

Two months later, Kitty found herself watching the early morning Paris news on the television. A perky female raccoon reporter began going on about the top story of the day. "The top story of the day: the infamous Master Thief, Sly Cooper, has apparently somehow managed to find himself a new partner in crime. Here we have an admittedly poor picture of this new accomplice." The picture showed a shadowy, definitely feminine figure on a Parisian rooftop. "And, while this mystery figure still remains unknown, our sources all confirm that she's female. Eyewitnesses have reported that this new criminal menace was armed with a pair of short cane-like weapons that sport tips much like those used by the Master Thief himself." The news station zoomed in on the blurry photo so show the distinctive weapons. "Also, our sources report this figure sports a costume all in deep rust red and black," the reporter announced, checking her notes. "The latest caper of Paris' Master Thief---and his new friend---was the theft of rumored to be cursed Khan Ram Emerald, whose estimated worth on the black market would be in excess of sixty million francs." The cute raccoon reporter then smiled, and added. "Now, we'll cut over to the latest developments from late last night. Take it away, Guy…"

Then, on the TV, the scene shifted to field report Guy Reynard, a young dark gray fox, with startling amber yellow eyes, who appeared as he walked into the Paris Interpol headquarters. "Hello, Celine, I'm here at Interpol's Paris offices to discuss the Cooper case with Inspector in Charge, Detective Petro." The scene panned to see Kitty seated at her desk, a fist-sized emerald before her on her desk blotter, along with two calling cards…the familiar blue masked raccoon of Sly Cooper, as well as a mysterious red masked fox card. "Inspector Kitty Petro of Interpol, who has been assigned this baffling case, seems to the odd recipient of late of those items stolen by the Cooper duo…as well as the supporting evidence this brash but likable detective needed to make yet another telling bust. Well done, Ms. Petro."

"Thanks, Guy," Kitty said with a charming smile. "I wish I could take all the credit…but most of that would go to my predecessor, the incomparible Inspector Carmelita Fox. For although she and Interpol have parted company, she has left behind a wealth of leads and invaluable files on Sly Cooper. I'd of been lost without her tireless and very thorough research." The interview went on for several minutes longer, but Kitty paid it no never mind…having been there herself, of course.

Kitty looked down from the television, where she had been recorded accepting the congratulations of her peers at Interpol. She smiled, knowing that she was the only one who knew just who this mysterious figure that was all the rage in Paris. After all, hadn't Kitty seen Carmelita dressed in that very same criminal outfit before? You betcha, she had! But, she knew that her friend, Carmelita, wasn't stealing these treasures because she was fond of thieving…as the news media was alluding to. No, she was doing this because it was the right thing to do, her way to truly hurt the criminals of Paris…to hit them where it would hurt them the most. In their bank books!

Kitty, after she had come to her rather startling revelation, had secretly contacted Carmelita just once after she turned to her purported 'life of crime'. "As you always told me, Kitty," Carmelita had told her during that meeting. "Sly isn't really anything more than some modern Robin Hood. And, frankly, kid, I've been able to hurt the scum out there more being this modern day Maid Marion, than I ever could as an Inspector. My methods might be unusual…but, hey, the results are what counts, right?"

Kitty was actually rather happy for Carmelita. And, it didn't hurt that with Carmelita and Sly´s help, she managed to get herself promoted to Inspector. And, the oddest twist of all was this: to think…all this happened because of an most unusual idea for a birthday present from Sly´s closest friends. This current and excellent source of justice all came about because those two guys wanted to give their friend Sly the perfect birthday present.

Wasn't Fate one weird lady? Maybe, Kitty thought to herself, though she sure wasn't complaining…no sir! Kitty holstered her shock pistol, slipped her badge into her purse, and whistling a jaunty little tune---one that Carmelita would of known immediately!---made her way home for the evening. After all, one didn't want to be late for dinner…especially when she was having it with her friends Carmelita and Sly Cooper!

End


End file.
